


Loving You's The Antidote

by darktone2001



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Artist Harry, Bottom Louis, Caring Niall Horan, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Good Friend Liam Payne, Graphic Description, Harry Styles Loves Louis Tomlinson, Jealous Harry Styles, Jealous Louis Tomlinson, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Louis Tomlinson Loves Harry Styles, M/M, OT5 Friendship (One Direction), Painter Harry Styles, Painter Zayn Malik, Top Harry, Writer Louis Tomlinson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 33,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27418156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darktone2001/pseuds/darktone2001
Summary: Louis is a lovely guy who leads a normal life but he's afraid of opening himself because of his taunting past. He arrives at his new college and everything changes after he meets  an adventurous boy, Harry. You know, there would be some miraculous purposes behind the arrival of some people. And that's how Louis' life changes.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 12





	1. EMERALD EYES

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Larry Stylinson story and I'm very happy to write it. Also it's ongoing. English is not my first language so kindly avoid my mistakes. I hope everyone is doing well. Also, treat people with kindness. But don't forget to respect and love yourself.
> 
> \- love, Dx

Louis' POV :

" LOU.. WHATCHA DOING THERE? C'MON MAN WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE..." Niall shouted from outside.

It's our first day of college and we are very excited. We woke up early but even though I was messing with my hair and it had already been and hour. This is killing. I mean this fringe is not sitting in a better way. Shit.

" ARE YOU DEAF YOU LIL BOY? C'MON IT'S TIME TO GO. I DON'T WANT TO BE IN THE LATE ATTENDANCE LIST SINCE THE FIRST DAY."

" NIALLER STOP SCREAMING I'M COMING." I shouted back while I grabbed my personal journal and necessary things.

Oh.. and Niall? He's my best friend since my childhood. Wherever I go he'll be with me and he's the only one who understands me. I Mean the only one who knows the real me. He was there for me in my toughest times. That's why I love him so much. I'm damn sure, I won't get a good friend like him, never in a million years.

" Loueeh.... I'm gonna blow your head with a punch. You idiot , there must be some hot girls infront of the car park area and I wanna select a pretty one today. If we're getting late I won't be able to see my honey bunny. Actually i'm gonna date some- hey.. what the hell are you wearing? "

"Niall it's my new T-shirt. How's it?"

"Blaaah! Horrible. What about that turtle neck? That red one ? It'll look great on you." Niall winked as he was giggling.

"Aaarrggghh.. not now. You know I hate turtle necks. Let's go. we're getting late."

I opened the door and sat on the passenger seat of the car. I plugged my headset to my ears and played some of my favorite songs while Niall drove the car to our new dream land, our college. Niall was a nice guy. He wished to go to college as a non Virgin. So he dated a girl but she just dumped him after a few days. Tough luck! Anyway he was so excited to date someone from our college . So.. what about me? Do I need a person to date? I was well aware that I'm not attracted to girls. I was too afraid to say my true sexuality. What if people tease me? What if they treat me like a clown? My previous relationship with Jack was awful. He treated me like a sex toy. I didn't want to become like that one more time. Anyway I was sure that I would not see a nice guy who can treat me in a way I want. But What if I meet someone like that?

My thoughts were broken by the sudden stop of our car. The seat belts saved us from hitting our heads.

" ARE YOU DRIVING TO KILL YOURSELF YOU BITCH-"

"JESUS CHRIST NIALL, WHAT WAS THAT ?" I asked with widened eyes.

" Bro are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm okay. What happened?"

"That girl came through the wrong side. Shit. "

I looked through the window to see the car that was stopped in front of our car. The face of the person was not able to see but I could barely saw her long hair waving through the car window .The person just turned and looked me. I could see a pair of emerald eyes staring at me. I felt that those eyes were penetrating through my body. Niall was shouting some random words to that girl. But I couldn't listen to it as i was getting lost inside her- wait. Was that a guy with long hair?

" Niall, I don't think it's a... Girl." I said while searching the truth behind those eyes.

"WHAT? NO WAY IT'S A LADY. LOOK AT THAT LONG HAIR. AND SHE-"

Before he could complete his words we heard the large screeching noise of that car and it slowly blurred from our eyesight.

"Anyway let's go. Shit we're late."

Niall huffed and started the car again. But my mind was bouncing the thoughts of that person. Those eyes. I haven't seen it before but I could feel something inside those eyes. And I was sure, it wasn't a 'lady'.


	2. TIME TO RUSH

Louis' POV :

"So.. what do you think Nialler?"

"About what? oh, that girl with purple hair? I think she baths once in a blue moon. Look at her makeup. I hate girls who put a lot of makeup on their-"

"Ufff... bro I was talking about this college map. How is this to behold? this way or shall I turn it upside down? This really sucks." I told him as I just turned the map upside down and repeating the process again and again. Actually, we're trying to find our class. Both of us are taken English as main. 

"Loui I've got an idea" 

Before I could say anything Niall called a guy, standing in front of us who was facing his back towards us.

" Excuse me, could you help us to find the literature class? We are lost in this big damn college."

The guy was in a brown jacket and in skinny black jeans. He turned towards us. His shining black hair was perfectly styled with gel but his eyes were caramel in color. He stared for a second and then he smiled and asked.

" Freshmen?" 

" Yeah. I'm Niall and this is Louis. " As I glanced at him he gave me a warm smile and I smiled back.

" I'm Zayn and I know your class. Go straight then turn left and again turn left. There it'll come."

" Thank you, man. By the way, how do you know our class? I mean your main subject is not English, I guess."

I could see the surprise on Zayn's face as Niall asked him that question. But it was very easy to understand that his subject is not English by the book he was holding named Zoology.

"The book says it," I told Zayn.

" Yeah. My main is Zoology. But my girlfriend is studying in the English Literature class. So I just found the class to avoid her from a morning marathon." He laughed.

I think Zayn is a good guy. He said that his girlfriend is studying in our class. She must be a pretty girl. Anyway, this guy would become a star in this college and I'm damn sure about that 'cause he is so handsome. My thoughts were interrupted by the bell that says the class will start within five minutes.

" Holyshit! C'mon Niall, we gotta run. See you Zayn."

Zayn replied something but it was unable to hear as I was looking for a way through the crowd of students. Niall grabbed my bag and pulled me to rush to our class before the teacher gets in. We ran through the crowd of students and I collided with someone.

"SORRY MATE NO TIME TO EXPLAIN."

I shouted to that guy without looking. But as he passed, I noticed that he smells like vanilla. He was taller than me 'cause my head was bumped into his chest as we collided. I turned to see his face but he was gone. 

" WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LOOKING AT?RUN MAN RUN"

" ARE YOU BLIND NIALL? I'm FUCKING RUNNING."

"BAG YOUR BAG"

"WHAT ABOUT MY BAG?"

"LOUIS YOUR BAG IS NOT PROPERLY CLOSED. YOUR BOOKS ARE GONNA JUMP FROM IT."

"OHH BULLSHIT." I closed my bag properly. But I didn't check if anything is missing.

At last, we reached in front of our class. But I couldn't help my eyes from searching that guy in that crowd.


	3. IT'S MISSING

Louis' POV :

It's Sunday and it had been a week since the college opened. I think college is not as difficult as my highschool. 'Cause the students were not forced to get introduced in front of the whole class and I like it as I consider it as an embarrassing thing. Niall and I got some new friends: Becca, Natalie, and Will. Becca was studying in our class. She had long blond hair and big grey eyes. She's smart and kind to everyone. And she was the girlfriend of Mr. Zayn Malik. Yeah, pretty cool couple. Natalie was Becca's best friend. They know each other since their childhood just like me and Niall. Her main subject was psychology. She has a smart ass mouth. She had long black hair when she was in high school but she cut it as short while she broke up with her boyfriend. 'Cause that guy always used to praise her hair and after they broke up she felt like her hair had become a priceless thing because of that guy's 'compliments'. Now her hair was styled pixie and her pure black eyes give her a swag queen look. I love such characters very much. Will was not like anyone of us. He was one of the biggest book worms in our class. To be honest I don't know what did attract him to make a friendship with us. But I know, he enjoys our company in a pretty cool way.

"Dude I'm getting bored."

Niall started to kick his legs.

" Then go and get some sleep Nialler. We have classes tomorrow. Anyway I'm gonna write something in my journal".

Yeah, my journal. I had written every fucking thing about my life in that journal including my past with Jack. Also, I had written some of my songs in it. It's not just a journal to me. It contains every beat of my heart.

...........

I was throwing everything on the table while Niall entered the room.

" What are you doing Lou? why are you throwing everything? Anyway, stop making the sound. I'm going to sleep."

"I'm searching for my journal. It's missing." I told without facing him, continuing my search.

"Fuck! It's not here."

"Did you left it in your home?"

"No Niall. I had taken it when we came here. I think I lost it somewhere. Oh god, it was my life".

Niall kept silent as I continued my search. I sat next to him on his bed. I was thinking about the last time I took it to-

Wait. I took my journal to the college on the first day.

"Niall, I had taken my journal to our college on our first day but I hadn't taken it out from my bag."

"Are you sure? I mean if you hadn't taken it from your bag then where is it?"

Another section of pin-drop silence spread all over the room. But the silence broke as Niall started talking.

" Hey, do you remember our rushing on that morning? Your bag was open and I told it, do you remember?"

" y-yeah so what- OH MY JESUS CHRIST WAS IT OPEN? YES, BRO, IT WAS OPEN AND I COLLIDED WITH SOMEONE ON THAT DAY AND HE SMELLED LIKE VANILLA AND HE WAS TALLER THAN ME AND- wait, why are you looking at me like that?"

"I just asked you about your bag and you are speaking about a random guy and some vanilla shit."

Oh god! My brain is a disaster. Why was it thinking about that random guy while I'm trying to think about my journal?

"Niall I mean-"

"Well...if you are sure about that, that you have collided with someone with your backpack open, your journal must have fallen from your bag. And we are going to search it tomorrow, okay sweetheart?"

"No Niall I'm not okay. I've to search it right now-"

"STOP BLABBERING YOU LIL BITCH AND PUT YOUR WONDERFUL ASS ON YOUR BED AND GET SOME SLEEP RIGHT NOW".

Within seconds Niall laid down on his bed. I walked towards my bed and laid down there on my back staring at the ceiling. Where was my journal? If it had fallen from my bag, then who took it?


	4. IT'S A WILD GUESS

Niall's POV :

It's very hard to get up in the morning on Monday even though Sunday was boring, and I hate it. Louis was still sleeping and that wondered me. That lad was very careful about his studies. He used to get up early in the morning. But now it's 8.30 and he was still sleeping. The class starts at 9.30, but in order to search for his journal, we needed to reach college before that time.

"Bro, get up. We are late. If you want to search your journal, go and get ready. We are out of time." I said through the corner of my mouth as I was brushing. I smacked him as I passed nearby his bed. He slowly lifted his head from the pillow. Oh my god! His eyes were red in color and looks like he was not well.

"Niall... I think I should take some rest. I'm not well. I'm not coming today." He said in a weak raspy voice. I could see the tiredness on his face. 

"Okay bro, take care. Call me if you need anything and don't forget to eat. Do you need any pills?"

"No man. I have to take some rest. I don't know what's happening but I need some rest. Bye Niall." 

"Bye Lou, Take care".

Poor lad! I gave him a small smile and took my backpack. I closed the door behind me and got in the car.

...............

As always students were walking and running through the veranda. It was not easy to find that journal in this bloody damn big college. And we weren't sure about the exact place. I think someone had taken it. Of course, it's the fact. But who? Suddenly the bell rang and I ran to get into my class before the teacher arrives.

I entered into the class and I found Becca staring at her phone. Will was reading something. I gave him a pat on his shoulder and sat right next to Becca. I found that she was texting to someone and I could see a beautiful smile playing on her lips.

"Hey Bec"

Becca lifted her eyes from the phone and gave me a warm smile. "Hey Niall, where's Lou?"

"He's not feeling well. So he's taking some rest. Who are you texting ?"

"Me? no, it's my ... friend." She tried to control her smile.

"Seriously lady? I can see you smiling like an idiot while texting and I'm sure that you're texting to that caramel-eyed guy". I gave her one of my best smirks. She was like 'oh shit'. She kicked my leg to stop talking as the teacher started the class. 

The class was really boring. To avoid sleep, I thought about the college canteen and my favorite food. As the class was over, I and Becca stormed to the canteen while Will stormed to the library. I wasn't much hungry but I felt like I've to eat something. So I bought some fries and a burger for me and walked towards the table where Becca and Natalie were sitten. They were talking about some series and I didn't want to get involved as I have my wonderful delicious food in front of me. Still, I was searching to get some clues about Louis' journal. But my thoughts were interrupted when someone picked a fry from my plate. I would forgive anything, but when it comes to my food it's not possible. I lifted my head to see the asshole who had the courage to pick a fry from my plate. I found a guy who's taller than me. He was wearing a red shirt and black jeans. His hair was dark brown in color and as he smiled, the corner of his eyes stretched. He had tattoos on his hands just like Louis and Zayn.

"HEY LIAM, WHAT'S UP?", Natalie screamed and jumped from her seat to hug that guy. I and Becca just stared at them like two sloths.

"Guys, this is my cousin Liam. He is our senior and his subject is English". So.. that's it. The guy is Natalie's cousin. Wonderful as hell. He looks not bad but he stole my fry and I don't like it. And who's that taller guy standing behind him? Wow his long curly brown hair looks so good. His tattoos were visible through his white transparent shirt.

" This is Niall and this is Becca. They are my best buddies." Nat introduced us to Liam. 

"Sorry mate, I didn't mean to took your food but I was hungry as hell". Liam apologized with a small laugh. I opened my mouth to say something stupid but Becca kicked my foot. So I decided to keep my mouth shut.She mouthed me to smile at them and I did it. But the long-haired guy kept silent the entire time we talked. He was searching for something, I mean.. he was searching for someone. 

"Harry, why are you silent?" Nat asked that tall guy. That's his name. Harry. The question made him look towards us.

"Nothing Nat, I was just... looking, I mean looking at the canteen menu list", he replied and turned again.

Wow, what a bad liar!!

I felt like I should teach him how to lie perfectly. I was damn sure, he was looking for someone.

"So.. only two you are friends with?", Liam was curious to know about her cousin's friends list.

" Nope. There is one more, but not present today". Nat replied. 

To my surprise, Harry lad looked Nat with a surprise face. Actually, what's he thinking? I couldn't read his mind properly. Was it a big deal that one of our friends is absent today? I don't think so. I continued eating and I took a big bite from my burger.

"What happened to him?"

We all turned our heads at the same time to see the person who just asked the question. It took a few seconds to clear my mind, 'cause the question was raised by Harry. What the...

"I mean why is your friend absent today?" Harry tried to explain his part.

"He's not feeling well, that's why he's absent. Then Harry..how could you accurately guess that it's a 'him' as anyone of us didn't mention it ?" 

I narrowed my eyes. I couldn't control my mouth from spitting that question. As I asked it, everyone was looking at each other. Harry was fucked up and it was clear from his face.

"Uh....Just a.. w-wild guess?!"Harry couldn't avoid his stuttering. He flipped his hair backward with his hand.

"Wild guess? Seriously man?" I raised an eyebrow and gave him a great fake smile.

" You know I'm better at making guesses and it all happens. What a surprise! Anyway I've to go now. See you guys". Harry pulled Liam into him and rushed outside before anyone can say anything. 

Why was he turned to a fucked up face when I asked that question?

There was something fishy and I needed to figure it out.


	5. SOMETHING IS HAPPENING

Louis' POV :

"Loueehhhh.. my cutiepuppylilbitch, I missed you so much this day... Oh God c'mon I wanna hug you..", Niall ran to me and hugged me tightly. I also missed him today. Even though I love solitude, it really sucks sometimes. Today was just like that. I feel very comfortable whenever someone hugs me. I feel like I'm protected by someone. Niall exactly knew it and he gave me comfortable hugs sometimes without any particular reasons. But I don't like someone hugging me when they are stinky.

"Ewww... Niall, you're stinking. Go and get a long shower. I'm feeling like I wanna vomit. Blaaaaahhh!", I said in a dramatic way and pushed him.

"Really tiny? I know you enjoyed my hug and now you're blaming me for that? Now I'm leaving you alone, 'cause you are ill, but will take you later", Niall gave me a middle finger before getting into the bathroom. I laughed and made a pouty face.

............

"Niall, did you get my journal?" I asked him while we were eating dinner.

"I searched for it but I couldn't find it. I think someone has taken your journal. Don't be upset. Let's find it", he replied with a mouth full of cornflakes. The dinner continued with several talks about our college and suddenly Niall stopped chewing and looked at me with a suspicious face.

"Do you know a guy named Harry?"

"Nope man. Who's that? What's the prob?", I asked him to know more about it.

"Nothing. Today I and Becca came across Nat's cousin Liam and his friend Harry. Liam was quite natural, but that Harry behaved in an odd way. I mean.. he was looking for someone since the start of our chat, and when Nat asked about it, he fucking lied that he was looking for the menu list. But as she mentioned about you in our talk, he was excited to know about the reason behind your absence. The funniest part is, anyone of us hadn't mentioned that you are a guy, but Harry asked that 'what happened to him?'. So I thought you might know him".

Sounds interesting. I hadn't heard about a guy named Harry in these nineteen years of my life. Who's that guy?

" Don't give any fuck for that Niall. Maybe it could be a guess". I replied like I don't give any shit for that. But the truth is I was very much excited to know more.

" No Lou. I asked him how did he guess it correctly, and gosh! you should've seen his face. He was stuttering and he couldn't give me a perfect answer. In order to escape from my questions, he dragged Liam and left the canteen. I feel like something is going on.", Niall stood up to wash the dishes and went to bed after that. I did the same thing and cleaned the entire kitchen before going to bed. 

As I entered the room, Niall was lying down in bed, his face covered by the covers. I laid down on my bed with a billion thoughts. This college life was getting more interesting than I expected. First I saw an emerald green-eyed guy with long hair, then second, I bumped into a taller guy who smelled like vanilla and now this Harry guy. I don't know why was I so much excited. Anyway, I was not gonna be in a relationship. I hated it. No, I mean I was afraid of being in a relationship. I was afraid of falling in love. I had experienced a lot of pressure and depression after the Jack thing. I hadn't recovered from it completely. So I was not gonna repeat it.

I took a deep breath to calm my mind.

"Any way you can meet him one day. Not only because he's studying in our college, but also he's interested in you I think. Be ready for it". Niall said without removing the covers from his face. I could hear his giggling sound clearly. Idiot!


	6. THIS IS NOT REALITY

Louis' POV : 

It was break time. I and Niall were standing in front of our lockers. The classes weren't much boring. Because literature was quite interesting for me, but for Niall, it was a load of history, boring writings, and bleh bleh bleh. But he took literature as his main subject. He was like that. He wasn't much planned for his future. He loved to swim with the flow of life and that's his motto. Cool guy!

"What's up Louis? Haven't seen you for two days."

The sound was very familiar. We saw a caramel eyed boy as we turned. 

"Hey Zayn, I wasn't well. That's why I was absent. Anyway, what you have up to?"

"Nothing. I was going to the canteen. Are you guys coming?", Zayn welcomed us with a warm smile on his lips. I wasn't hungry and also I had to find my journal. The probability of finding my journal was decreasing as time was running. 

"Actually we are not hungr-" Before completing my sentence, that Nialler just...

"Yeah yeah, we're coming with you".

FUCK 

..................

I hadn't seen the canteen as much as crowded like this. The two lines, to collect the food were very long and we were standing in the second line. Zayn, Becca, Nat, and Will were sitting and chatting. No, not Will. He was reading something, I guess. That guy was such an alien. He always does talk about books, science and things like that. He loved to spend a lot of time in the library, probably hours. I always wondered about his thirst towards the book and knowledge.

"I'm gonna blast this canteen bro. Why everyone is taking food like sloths. They are very slow. Shit". Niall started complaining as the line wasn't moving quickly.

"Control Niall, nobody is gonna eat our food and we are the next to get it. Let that girl take hers, okay?"

"I'm not okay Tommo. It's my life man".

"C'mon Niall, life is not only about food and eating. Grow up", I gave him an unsatisfied expression on his statement.

"Nope. It's only about eating and eating, and don't come up to create an argument. I'll dip your face in the sauce", Niall raised his eyebrow and walked to collect our food as it was our turn in our line. 

I wasn't hungry, so I bought some juice for me. I took the juice bottle and as I turned fast, I bumped into someone and my bottle fell down. I kneeled to take my bottle. I took my bottle with my fingers and I realized that the bottle and my fingers are wrapped inside of a large hand. I stared at those fingers. The fingers were lean and long, with a ring on the middle finger. And the touch made goosebumps on my body. I slowly raised my eyes to see that person and as I found him my heart just missed a beat. I found a pair of emerald green eyes with long eyelashes. It was fixed on my eyes and it was penetrating. A strand of his long brown curly hair was fallen over his eye. I felt like my finger might slit if I touch his jawline. Fuck! it was perfectly angled. His pink lips made me think that I wanted to kiss him. And his-

"Hullo.. are you alright? "

Oh god! His raspy voice just cleaved my heart. His lips formed beautiful curves when he speaks. Lovely! And his two rabbit tooth makes me think in a stupid way. And he was chuckling. Pretty...

Wait. What? Why was he chuckling? 

FUCK HE'S CHUCKLING AND TALKING TO ME.

"Hey..are you okay? Is there any problem? ", He put his other hand on my shoulder to make sure that I was alright.

JESUS! POUR MERCY MERCY MERCY ON ME. I WANNA DIE. SOMEBODY, PLEASE BURY ME RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW.

"Y-ye-aah, I'm f- fine", I tried my best to speak but I failed. 

LOUIS CONTROL YOURSELF.

"Are you sure? You are sweating".He was still looking into my eyes.

"Nononono. I.. I'm okay". I tried to get up. So he stood up with me, still holding our hands. I couldn't control myself from looking at that adorable face. I've seen these eyes before. I've seen this hair before. And he's taller than me and he's smelling like vanilla. Vanill-

OH MY GOLLY GOLLY GOSH! 

Nope. This should not happen. How's this possible? The same green eyes which I saw on our first day. The same hair that waved through the car window. The same taller guy with vanilla fragrance, who I bumped. This wasn't reality. 

I pulled my hand from his grip and started walking.

"Don't you need this juice bottle? It's yours", I heard the same raspy voice from behind. Oh, my bottle. SHIT!

"I'm sorry, I- I just... forgot it", I tried to act normal but again it was a disaster. I put my fingers on the bottle and I could feel his eyes on me. I couldn't help myself from looking into those green eyes. We stood there staring at each other holding our hands on the bottle. I could feel his fingers brushing mine. But we were distracted by someone's stare at us. I turned and found Niall, his jaws hanged to the floor.


	7. CARDIAC ARREST

Louis' POV :

Niall's jaw was on the floor. We just looked at each other. I felt like Niall's eyeballs might fall from his eyes. His mouth was in a perfect 'O' shape. I could read from his face, that his brain was going to explode by the thoughts going on in it. But It wasn't the first time he saw me with strange guys. Then why such a look? Niall mouthed something to me but I couldn't understand that.

"What? speak louder Niall, I can't hear you", I said when I took the bottle from the curly's hand.

"This.Is.That!", finally he opened his mouth. 

That? What did he mean by 'that'? I heard a chuckling sound again and I was sure, it was that curly. When I glanced at him, he was biting his lips to control his laugh, but he couldn't do anything on his deeply formed adorable dimples. Suddenly I saw a guy walking towards us.

"Guys, what are you doing? Wait.. you are Louis, right? I'm Liam", the guy stretched his hand to shake mine. He looked like he's not a jerk even though he was our senior. His smile was very cute. Like a puppy.

"Nice to meet ya. You're Nat's cousin, aren't you? Niall told me.", I replied and shook his hands.

"Come on, let's go to the table". Liam gestured to the table where our friends were sitting. Niall looked at me again while he was walking with Liam. But I couldn't figure out what was his expression. I figured out that the curly was walking with us. What was he doing?

..................

We were sitting and eating our food. I took a sip from the apple juice which I bought. Everyone was busy talking, especially Liam. He was sweet. He was the center of attention at our table. 'Cause even Will was paying attention to Liam's talks. He was looking at Liam in a way that Liam was a large source of general knowledge and I laughed at the scene. As I turned still laughing, I caught the curly lad staring at me and suddenly he looked away. I stared at him again but he was staring at his plate. So I just took my phone and went through Twitter and Instagram. Duh! A lot of pics, tweets, and videos. Nothing interesting. I put my phone into my pocket and took another sip of juice. Becca and Zayn was being so romantic. Whenever they sit together, they used to hold their hands and that scene gave me chest pain. I looked down at my own hand. When would I able to hold someone's hand like this? When will I get treated in the way I really want? 

I didn't know.

"Loui, what are you thinking? Are you alright?", Nat asked me, patting on my shoulder. 

"Nothing Nat, I was just thinking about my... books!? Yeah, books. I've to get some books, so I'm going to the library", I took my bag pack and stood up from my seat. I could feel that curly's green eyes on me.

"Where are you going, Louis?". Oh, Liam?

"I'm going to the library, Liam. I need to collect some books. You guys carry on". Niall was still eating so I was damn sure that he won't come with me as he hadn't finished his food. 

"Hey Will, are you coming with me? Let's go to the Library and explore", I asked him with the hope that he would come, as he loved spending time in the library. 

"Nope bro. Today, I spent a lot of time in the library, in the morning. So I'm not coming. Just explore by yourself", Will smirked while he adjusted his glasses.

That bitch! I used to tease him with the same dialogue whenever he said that he wanted to go to the library. 

"Oh yeah, that's why the library smelled like shit when I passed by it in the morning", I gave him my best sarcastic smile.

"Fuck ya Lewis".

"Talk for yourself, sweetie. I'm going." 

I stepped out of our canteen and started to walk. I walked about forty feet from the canteen and I realized that my shoelace was loose. I bent to tie it. I was tying my shoelace when I heard the sound of someone walking and it stopped just behind me. I turned and looked up. I thought it was Niall, but...

FUCK NOT NOW 

"Louis Tomlinson, right?"

The curly lad was panting and I can say that he was running to hit on me. I didn't reply but instead, I nodded in agreement. Oh, he had tattoos. Why didn't I notice it before?

"Umm.. you are going to the library, aren't you?" His green eyes were fixed on me.

"Yeah"

"So.."

"So..so what?"

SPEAK UP CURLY WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?

"So.. could you bring a book for me? Any genre." He was looking with hope. 

DAMN IT. LOUIS, SAY NO. SAY HIM TO BRING THAT THING BY HIMSELF.

NO NO NO SAY NO SAY NO

"Umm...Yeah, sure"

FUCK MY BRAIN

"Then.. see ya", he bit his lips and turned to walk. What's happening? This lad was driving me crazy sometimes. I couldn't ignore him. His adorable face and his killing eyes. Jesus! Wait. What's his name?

He was thirty feet apart from me, walking towards the canteen. My voice made him turn again.

"OII OIII.....You didn't tell your name".

"WHAT LOUIS?"

"NAME... YOUR NAME", I shouted.

He turned towards me completely and flipped his front hair from his face.

"I'M HARRY", He gave me a bright dimple formed tooth smile and walked into the canteen.

Wow, nice name. Harry. Harry means home. Harr-

WAIT. W-WHAT?

HOLYSHIT

NO

NONONONONONO HELL NO. 

Niall said this is that.The same emerald eyes. Long brown curly hair. Tall guy. Vanilla fragrance. Canteen scene. Shoulder touch. Raspy voice. 

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA I'M SCRRREEEAAAMINNNGGG....

I felt like I just had a wonderful Cardiac Arrest.

FUCK

\-----------------------------------------

Hey guys, I know this chapter was quite boring. Sorry about it. Anyway, I'm enjoying every second of my life while writing this. Stay tuned for the next chapters. A lot of love - Dx


	8. EVERYTHING'S FINE

Niall's POV :

"Talk for yourself, sweetie. I'm going", Louis said to Will and stepped out from the canteen. Will was really pissed this time and everyone was laughing at him except one person. Harry was too busy with something. He was looking outside through the window and I followed his eyes to know where he was looking at. I saw Louis walking away. Harry was staring and smiling while looking at him. What the hell was it? It wasn't a funny thing. I mean it's not the first time I was seeing Harry staring at Lou. The sight of them holding hands together and looking at each other, happened half an hour before, made me choke. But I couldn't understand the feelings behind Harry's eyes. Was it just a friendly look? Or.. something else? I needed to wait and find it. Suddenly I heard a sound of the screeching sound of a chair and I found harry, storming to the outside.

Okay, the fuck was that?

After five minutes, Harry came in and sat right next to me. Why he was smiling like an idiot? Was he a psycho to laugh and smile without any particular reason?

"Where were you? you just stormed like you wanted to go to the toilet", Liam asked while chewing his food. Harry looked and found that everyone was staring at him. He was searching for some words to speak.

SPEAK UP HARRY. SPIT IT.

"Uhh... I .. nothing. I got a call. It's not easy to attend a call while others are shouting like this", he gestured his hand to the students next to us, showing that they're talking too loud.

Yeah yeah! Absolutely gospel-like heaven. I believed it.

C'MON LAD, YOU'RE A GREAT DISASTER IN LYING.

I bend towards his side while he was checking his phone.

"You are a bad liar", I whispered in his ear. My words made him stop munching the fries.

"W-What? What are you talking about? I didn't get you Niall", Harry made a loyal puppy face to pretend that he didn't know anything.

PLAYING WITH ME WITH YOUR CUTE PUPPY LIL FACE? NO FUCKING WAY BITCH.

"Seriously Harry? Don't you know anything? But I know exactly the reason behind your storming", I raised my eyebrow and smirked. I made sure that nobody was hearing our talk.

"Really? I'm very glad that you know everything. Anyway keep it up", Harry grinned widely.

Okay...That wasn't the reaction I expected. I thought that he might be confused or pissed or something like that. He was something else.

DEFINITELY A PSYCHO

"I'm going guys, see ya tomorrow", I told and walked towards the door. The time was running and I wanted to find Louis. I looked at Harry when I reached the doorstep and he mouthed 'TAKE CARE OF YOUR FINDINGS NIALLER' to me. I gave him a middle finger. As he clenched his jaw, I ran outside.

..............................

When I got into the home, Louis was already there, searching for something from his bookshelf, standing on a chair.

"What are you searching Lo-"

"Your food is on the table, drinks are in the fridge, I'm just looking for a book and everything is fucking fine", He replied before I can complete my sentence, without looking at me. I found chips, corn flakes, and some fruits on the kitchen table. When I picked an Apple I heard a voice from the hall.

"DON'T TOUCH THE FOOD BEFORE YOUR SHOWER", Loui shouted. Seriously man? Demanding me? Blah! I just shrugged it off and opened my mouth to take a bite.

"NIALL I WILL SLIT YOUR THROAT. GO AND GET A SHOWER".

FINE BITCH!

Now he was behaving like my mom. Duh!!

...................................

"What were you searching?", I asked him while sitting on my bed. He was making his bed.

"I was looking for a book. I got it and- what? Why are you looking like that?"

"You are smiling Tommo", I said when I tried to read his expressions.

"Oh... I was just.. you know.."

"Know what?" I wiggled my eyebrows.

"I met Harry today."

"Yeah, I was there, I saw it". I made a fake laugh.

"He.. asked me if I could bring a book for him.."

WHAT THE FUCK HARRY

"No. No, you're ... you're lying. What? Is it true?"

"Yeah Niall, he called my name and-

"Oh yeah! He called you, hey tiny bitch go and get a book for me, right?"

"Nope Niall, He called me Louis Tomlinson, could you bring a book for me. So sweet and polite". He sighed with a tingle in his eyes.

"But man... Have you introduced yourself with your full name? to anyone?"

"Uhh... no....Mmm... What?" Loui was confused. 

"THEN HOW DID HE GOT YOUR FULL NAME BRO?"

"No", Loui whispered.

"Yes", I whispered.

"NO NIALL FUCK OH... SHIT"

"TOMMO, IT'S THE TRUTH".

"SHUT UP NIGEL, NOPE. IT WON'T HAPPEN. AAARRGGHHH FUCK "

"EVERYTHING IS FINE LEWIS".

We were running and shouting through the entire space of the room. Me trying to explain and Louis declining it. Both of us were insane.

"SHIT"

"FUCK LOU STOP IT"

"KILL ME"

"LISTEN TO ME LIL BITCH"

Suddenly both of us stopped running and shouting and looked at each other for a second.

"Niall"

"Loui"

"HHOOLYYY SHHIITTTT", we screamed and Louis kept running.

"STOP FUCKING RUNNING AND LISTEN", I stopped him by holding his shoulder.

"Breathe Lou.. take a deep breathe and listen to me".

"N-No... Niall, please don't tell me that my journal is in his hands. Oh.. my christ!"


	9. GORGEOUS EYES

Louis' POV :

"No... Niall, leave me. I'm not coming to the college. I can't". Niall was trying to wake me up. He tried to remove my bedsheet but I pulled it back.  
"Don't play with me. It's too late. Get up." At last, I mean after pulling and fighting for the bedsheet for half an hour, I decided to go. I got up from my bed and looked at him.  
"Yeeyy....that's my boy. Come, get ready. I'll be in the car. You have fifteen minutes to go." Niall took his backpack and slammed the door. Oh..god! How can I go to college? Harry would be there. If he had read my journal...

SHIT

"ARE YOU STILL ALIVE? C'MON IT'S TIME TO GO." As I heard Niall's screaming, I stormed to the washroom.

.......................

I and Niall were standing in front of our lockers. We were too late and suddenly the bell rang.   
"Bro, make it fast. The professor will come within a minute." Niall said with a face of panic.  
"I'll come, you go man", Niall ran to our class to get in at the correct time. I put my history journal in the locker and took my Literature journal. Almost all of the students were gone to their classes and I was alone in the hallway. I was locking my locker.

"Hey"

Literally, I just burned when I felt a hot breath right behind my ear. The raspy voice made my stomach flutter. I turned slowly and looked at the taller guy who was leaning towards me.

"Have you got the book?", He asked by making eye contact. He talked very slowly so that it's really good to see those beautiful lips forming some curves. Really slowly.....

"Louis... What are you thinking? Aren't you feeling well? Your face is sweating", Harry said with a confused look on his face.

"Y-Yup, I'm feeling great", I wiped my face with the back of my hand.

"Really?" Still confused.

"Yeah Harry, I'm good".

"But.. you have dark circles around your eyes. Haven't you slept well yesterday?"

YEAH! GREAT HARRY! MY JOURNAL IS WITH YOU AND AM I GOING TO GET A NICE AND PEACEFUL SLEEP?

FUCK YOU CURLY!

I was distracted from my thoughts by a small touch on my forehead. Harry just kept his large hand on my forehead to check the temperature. His long and lean fingers were running over my little forehead, creating goosebumps on my entire body. I felt like I was going to shatter into a million pieces. I closed my eyes at the cool sensation from his fingers. Jesus! Help me.

"Umm.. yeah, I think you're alright", He took his fingers from my forehead.

THANK GOD

But a part of me wanted those fingers on my forehead, moving slowly. Very slowly.

"So.. where is my book? Oh, sorry. Where is the book you selected for me?" Harry moved forward with a smile on his lips, showing his left dimple.

"It's here. I have bought it", I said while I was taking the book from my bag pack. "I don't know if you like it, but it's one of my favorites", I passed the book to him.

"Notebook by Nicholas Sparks. Hmm.. thank you. I'm gonna read it from today onwards".

"Well... It's not from the library. It's from my personal collection", I smiled at him.   
He just stared at me with amazement and nodded his head while looking into my eyes. A small smile was forming on his lips.

"Then I'm going to keep it. I mean.. keep it safely", he bit his lips.

C'MON LAD DON'T DO THIS. Every time, THAT LIPS ARE DRIVING ME CRAZY.

I was damn sure that my cheeks were turned into some crimson color. I was blushing like an idiot. Harry chuckled as he found it. He just smiled and turned to walk. I exhaled the air that I was holding for those fucking minutes. I stared at him while he walked through the steps to his upper floor. Suddenly he crooked his head and looked at me.

"You have gorgeous eyes"

Before I can breathe in the second, he ran to his class. 

G-O-R-G-E-O-U-S E-Y-E-S

FUCK ME

I just sat on the floor like a lost puppy. My eyes were blurry. What the hell was that? I couldn't even believe that he just spilled those words from those wonderful lips.

WOW!

I took my watch to check the time. It was too late and if I try to get into my class, my teacher would've kicked my ass. So I took my backpack and decided to go to the garden.

................

The garden wasn't crowded. Some random boyfriends and girlfriends were sitting there. I just turned my head from those sights and took my notebook to write something. After the missing of my journal, I haven't written anything. What should I write now?  
I was thinking deeply to write and I saw a girl that was sitting opposite me. She was reading something. She looked from her book and when she found that I was looking at her, she smiled.

"Seems like you're going to write something, right?"

"Yeah! But I'm clueless right now. Don't you have class now?" I smiled at her.

"It's library hour. So I just came here. It's very peaceful to sit like this under the shade of a large tree, like this". She pointed at the large tree she was leaning on.

I laughed at her dialogue. Seems like positive thoughts are bouncing around her.

"What's your name?"

"I'm Violet. And you?"

"Wow! Nice name. I'm Louis. Well... I can smell a heart of a nature lover".

"Yeah... I'm a botany student", she smiled and said. She was a little bubbly and cute. Her bright blue eyes exposed all of her positive energy. We talked much more about our classes. Within minutes I realized that she's a very good girl with the worst past, but living with hopes. To my surprise, she opened her problems in front of me. Her parents got divorced when she was five years old. She was raised by her mom. Her mother worked very hard to connect the two ends of their life. She knew the problems of her mom and she studied well. Still, she's working on her studies to get a good job. Poor girl.

Life is like that. Some people may drench in the darkness of their past but some people swim to the shore.

And I didn't know what was waiting for me.


	10. I'VE SOMETHING TO SHOW YOU, LIAM

Liam's POV :

I was waiting for Harry, in our car park area. The cool wind was freezing my face and hands even though I was wearing a hoodie. When I turned my head to the walking area , I saw a girl walking, holding her books very close to her chest with one hand and another hand hugging herself to get a relief from the blood-freezing cool wind. Her blonde hair was waving to her face. I looked into the mobile in my hands, when I got a text message. It was from Harry.

"Can't come right now, have some work. You can go" The text said.

FINE HAROLD. IT'S BEEN ONE HOUR, ONE FUCKING HOUR THAT I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU. 

BITCH

I got into my car and took a reverse. Suddenly I heard a sound and when I looked behind, a girl was lying on the ground. She was hit by my car. 

SHIT.

I opened the door and ran to help her.

"Oh, Jesus! I'm so sorry. I didn't saw you. Are you alright?", I asked her while I hold her hand to help her to get up.

"Yeah... I'm fin- AWWWW ", She cried in pain.

"W-What? what happened?"

"My leg. It' hurts", she pointed to her right leg.

I was clueless. What should I do? Should I call her parents or friends? It was my fault so it's my responsibility to take care of that girl. 

"I think we should go to the hospital. Later we can inform your parents or friends", I told her. She wasn't able to walk, so I should carry her into my car. I leaned towards her and looked into her glossy grey eyes for her permission.

"Shall I ?"

She didn't tell anything but she nodded in permission. I put my hands around her very carefully and carried her to my car. It wasn't too difficult to hold her as she weighed like a feather. I moved her body slowly into the car and after that, I drove us to the nearest hospital.

............................

"How are you feeling now?", I asked her. She was admitted to the hospital for a few days as her right leg was plastered.

"Yeah, not bad", she gave me a weak smile. She gestured me to sit. I sat in the chair, right next to her bed.

"I'm so sorry about that. Actually, I was thinking about something else and when I took reverse, I didn't saw-"

"I told you, it's okay. I'm alright now", she smiled again. 

"We have to inform your parents or friends. Tell me their numbers, so I can call them", I told her while I took my phone to call.

"Actually... I'm an orphan. This is not my birth town. I got a scholarship from this college so I came here for my studies. I'm staying in our college hostel but I've no friends", she bit her lips and stared at the floor. I could see her eyes filling with tears. Both of us kept quiet as we didn't know what to speak. I looked at her face. She wasn't a modern girl type. No make-up or stuff like that. But her blonde hair and deep grey eyes were much enough to make a radient glow on that beautiful face.

"You didn't tell anything about yourself", she broke the walls of silence between us.

"Oh.. I'm Liam. I'm a second-year Literature student. And.. I'm staying in my home with my friend".

" A girlfriend? ", She raised one of her eyebrows in a dramatic way. To be honest, she was damn pretty.

"No no, it's a he, not a she."

"So.....a boyfriend?", She bit her lips to control her laugh. 

WHAT?

THAT BITCH?

MY BOYFRIEND?

EWWWWW......

My mouth was wide open when she mentioned Harry as my boyfriend.

"NO NO OH MY GOSH! He's my best friend", I didn't realize that I was screaming until she laughed at the scene. She closed her eyes while laughing and I couldn't control myself from looking at that beautiful face. 

"I was just kidding Liam. Oh my god!" She smiled at me. "It's getting dark. You can go"

"No. How can I ? You are alone".

"It's okay Liam . There are nurses here to take care of me so you can go. It's really late. Maybe your boyfriend will miss you. Go to him", She laughed again. I didn't tell anything but I just laughed with her. Yeah, her mood was turning to a nice one.

"Okay, I'm going. I'll come tomorrow but give me your number. So I can check if you're alright or not."She gave me her number and before I go, I waved my hand and she returned it with a bright smile.

"And my name is Rachel".

"Rachel? A pretty name, just like you", Her cheeks blushed at my words and both of us started to laugh like idiots, forgetting that it was a hospital.

.............................................

"Where the hell were you Mr. Payne?", Harry questioned me as he opened the door for me. He was leaning on the doorframe with narrowed eyes.

"Today after the classes, my car hit a girl and we were in the hospital. Now she's fine but her one leg is plastered".

"Oh.. I see".

"Yeah...NOW GET OUT OF MY WAY BITCH," I pushed Harry from my way and walked to my room.

"I REALLY MISSED YOU LIAM, FUCK YA", Harry shouted from the doorway. I put my bagpack on my table and took my phone. I texted Rachel a 'good night Rachel, take care' and went for a shower.

When I stepped out of the bathroom after my shower, Harry was sitting on his bed with a book on his lap. I found a new notification on my phone and when I checked it, it was from Rachel.

'Good night. Get a nice sleep with your boy- nope, best friend' It said. 

"What are you smiling at?"

"What?"

"No Liam, you were smiling. What's so fun on your phone?", Harry crooked his eyebrows.

"It's Rachel".

"Rachel who?"

"The girl hit by my car. I texted her and now she replied", I was still smiling. When I looked at Harry, he was reading the book.

"What's that? seems like it's a new book".

"Yeah, it's a new book", Harry replied still focusing on his reading. I tried to grab that book from his lap but he smacked on my hand. That was painful. Really painful.

"AWW... HARRY... I THINK YOU BROKE MY HAND. MAN, IT'S JUST A BOOK, AWW... MY HAND", I screamed in the pain.

"Well.. for you it's just a book. But for me, it's not like that. It's special. Very special and I won't allow anyone to touch it", Harry replied with an evil glare.

"C'mon Harold, tell me, please... Hmm...Does the name say Notebook? Cheeky. Tell me Hawwyyy where did you get this from?", I made a pouty face.

"Nope!"

"Harry, I thought we were friends. I trusted you. I believed you. But now, I'm nothing to you. You just buried all of my believes. You destroyed everything. You are-"

"Ufff... stop the shit, Liam".

"No Harry, you hurt my love. You hurt my hand and you hurt my-"

"FINE ! I'll spill it to you fucker".

"Always sweetie. But now spit everything without putting a damn fullstop", I demanded. Harry took a deep breath while closing his eyes. He then looked me.

"It's umm.. Louis' book. Yesterday when he went to the library, I followed him and... I asked him If he could bring a book for me. So.. he bought a book. That's all".

"Then what's so special in this book? It's just a book from our libr-"

"It's his own book".

"Wait.... WHAT?"

"Yeah, he gave me this from his personal collection", Harry was blushing and he was smiling.

WHAT THE HELL? 

OF COURSE, THERE WAS A HELL HAPPENING WITHOUT MY KNOWLEDGE. HARRY'S STORMING HAPPENED YESTERDAY AND THE THING ON THE DAY WE MET BECCA AND NIALL... 

"Why did you tried to escape from Niall's questions on that day we met Becca and him? Why did you pull me with you to get out of there all of a sudden? Don't try to lie. I'll slit your throat", I stared into his eyes. He was really fucked, just like on that day, when Niall raised some questions. Harry was biting his lips. Why was he panicking like this?   
It wasn't fine.

"Harold, I can understand you. Tell me, what's the problem? What's happening? Is there something happening without my knowledge? Tell me bro, I'll be there for you in your life for everything", I put my hand on his shoulder and tried to comfort him as he was not in a good mood.He looked at me and nodded his head with a small smile on his lips.

"Li.."

"Yes..."

"Erh....I've something to show you".


	11. SOFT TEDDY BEAR

Harry's POV :

I didn't expect that Liam would catch me. I knew it would happen one day, but he caught me too fast. The truth was, I didn't want to cover it from him. I thought about an open talk with him after some time. But now, he knew that something was hidden. So, I decided to say everything to him. Because I trusted him. I was sure that he could understand me. Not only because he's my best friend, but also he was the one who supported me when came to know that I was gay. It was him who helped me to gain confidence, to come out in front of my family, friends, and everything. He was the one who talked to my parents to accept me and they did it. Everything was clear and perfect because of my best friend. I was really grateful that I got a healthy friendship with a wonderful man.

I slowly stood up from my bed and opened my drawer. I could feel Liam's eyes on me. I took out a diary with a beautiful blue cover and Liam's eyes were wide open.

"What's this Harry? A diary? You didn't tell me that you have a personal diary", Liam said while I sat on my bed, next to him. I saw a confused expression on his face.

"It's not mine, Liam. It's Louis' personal journal", I stared at the book in my hands.

"Did he give his personal journal to you?", Liam was very excited to know everything. I felt like his eyes would pop up from his face.

"No no, umm.. I got it from our college". I bit my lip.

"Make it clear, Harold", Liam crossed his hands over his chest.

"This journa-"

"From the beginning. I need to know from the beginning".

"Eh.. okay.."

.........................

*FLASHBACK FIRST DAY OF COLLEGE*

Harry's POV :

"LIAM... I'm GOING. YOU ARE VERY SLOW AND IT'S OUR FIRST DAY OF THE SECOND YEAR", I took my backpack and ran outside. Shit! It's getting late. How should I go? Yeah... gonna have some fun with my friend's car.

"I'M TAKING YOUR CAR. GO AND GET A BUS BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE", I ran into the room to take the key and stormed to get in the car before Liam can say anything. When I started the car, I heard Liam's voice from the home.

"YOU ASSHOLE, I'M COMING... WAIT FOR ME", he was shouting.

"SORRY MATE, I'M GOING. HAVE A WONDERFUL BUS JOURNEY"

I drove the car. I took a short cut to reach our college as I was very late, but I took a wrong side turn. Suddenly my car went to hit on another car but the person in that car hit the brake without wasting a second. Otherwise, it would've been an accident. The guy sitting on the driver seat was shouting something to me, maybe some bad words. But I didn't hear any one of those as I was staring at a pair of ocean blue eyes. A cute guy with deep blue eyes and a nice fringe. He was also staring at me. He was sitting right next to that blonde-haired boy who was shouting. I... I hadn't felt something like this at the first sight of a guy. This is different. I mean completely different from other guys. I wished to talk to him, but as time was running, I decided to drove the car to the college.

MAYBE HE'S A FIRST YEAR STUDENT IN OUR COLLEGE.

MAYBE

......................................

I was looking for our second-year Literature class.

SHIT!

This college really sucked sometimes. Why were they changing every class, every year? Previous year's second-year Literature class is now fixed as Mathematics. Mathematics as Zoology, Zoology as Psychology and like that. Where was my class? I took out my phone to call Clifford. He's a guy in our class. Active and smart.

"What's up, Harold?" He said in a bored tone when he attended my call.

"Hey Cliff, I was looking for our class. Where is it?"

"Where are you now?"

"Umm... I'm standing on the first floor, right in front of our new first-year Literature class, I guess".

"What are you doing there? our class is on the second floor".

"Tell me the way, man. It is not easy to find our class. The crowd is killing me".

"Okay, walk straight".

I was walking by his instructions. The running and shouting of students were all over there, which made me yell into my phone.

"WHAT CLIFF? I CAN'T HEAR. SAY IT LOUD. MORREE LOUUDDD".

"LEFT HARRY, TURRNN LEFFTT"

I was concentrated on the phone call when I bumped into someone. The guy was too short for me as he was bumped into my chest. The guy's head hit on my chest, but it didn't hurt me. I just felt like a teddy bear was bumped into me. 'Cause that felt like too soft. When I turned, he yelled something to me without looking at me, 'cause he was running. I saw a book on the floor, and I was sure it was that guy's book. I took it from the floor and turned once again. But I couldn't find him from the crowd of students.

"HARRY FUCKIN STYLES, ARE YOU LISTENING? TURN LEFT. OH GOD I'M TIRED", I was distracted by Cliff's yells.

"OKAY OKAY, I'M COMING".

..........................

After dinner, Liam went to his room. I was in the kitchen, washing the plates still thinking about that guy. Who was that guy in the car? His deep blue eyes were revolving in my head. Oh my god! What's happening to me? I had crushes before, but this is the first-ever experience that I was feeling like this. My high school relationship with Fionne was a complete disaster. He didn't love music, painting, adventures, and even talking to others. I was the exact opposite of him. To be honest, he wasn't in love with me. He wanted money and that was the reason behind his relationship with me. After a few weeks, I realized the fact and I broke up with him. He was behaving like I was nothing to him. Yeah and that was the truth. I didn't get any affection from him. He didn't care about me. He didn't ask me if I was okay with everything. He didn't even hug me. Duh!

I cleaned the entire kitchen and went to my room. I was looking for my pen from my bag, but suddenly I thought about the journal. I took it from my bag. The cover was blue in color with some designs. I opened the journal and went through the first page. The owner of this book had filled every detail about him on the first page.

'The personal journal of Louis Tomlinson.

Doncaster lad.

My mom calls me Lou, my friends call me Tommo, and that Nialler calls me whatever the name pops up in his head.

Grateful to have a wonderful family and a best friend even though it's raining bitches outside.'

I laughed at those sentences. Seems like the guy was funny. A sassy funny guy from Doncaster. I took the next page. There were some photos on the second page. The first one was a lady with four girls. Probably this guy's mom and his sisters. The photo looks very lovely. I smiled at the photo as I reminded my mom and my sister Gemma. The next one was a guy's photo. The guy had crooked teeth and tooth braces over it. It was clear that that pic was taken a long time ago. There was something written on the photo.

'Nialler my best buddy, love ya so much, lad'

So this was Nialler, Louis' best friend. I look into the photo more closely. I had seen this blonde guy somewhere. But I couldn't remember it properly. The third and the last photo was another guy's photo and it seemed like it was taken recently. The guy was wearing a dark Navy blue color benign. His eyes were deep ocean blue and his brown fringe was amazing. His thin pink lips looked so adorable. He looked very soft and hot at the same time. This guy's eyes were- umm... I had seen this guy before. I was thinking so deeply and when I realized that guy, my mouth hit the floor.

IS- IS THIS THAT GUY I SAW IN THE-

WHAT THE HELL

THIS IS THE SAME GUY WHICH I SAW IN THIS MORNING. I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! THE SAME OCEAN BLUE EYES WHICH MADE AN EYE CONTACT WITH ME FOR STRAIGHT TWO MINUTES... THE SAME BLUE EYES THAT HAS BEEN REVOLVING IN MY HEAD IN THIS WHOLE FUCKIN DAY...

I could feel the blush forming on my cheeks when I realized that he collided with my chest. He felt like a soft teddy bear. I took the next page to know more about him. But something stopped me from that. That was his personal journal. It's not a good idea to read a person's journal without their permission. So I decided not to read it. I should find him and return his journal. Till that time, this journal must be kept in a safe place. I opened my drawer to place that journal and before closing it, I looked into Louis' cute photo once again.

"You are a soft Teddy bear", I couldn't help the smile formed on my lips.


	12. LET'S MAKE IT WORK

Liam's POV :

"Wait wait...I'll complete it. You searched for Louis and you found his class and friends, then you realized that Louis and my cousin Natalie are friends, and that's why you forced me to meet Natalie's new friends on that day, right?" I couldn't resist my mouth from asking that. The escape runs from Niall, the storming from the canteen to ask for the book, then a book from Louis' personal collection... this was interesting!

VERY INTERESTING

Harry nodded his head in agreement. I could say that he was tensed, really tense. He was staring at the floor and he was breathing deeply. Seemed like he was having a crush on Louis. I mean, the level of the crush was increasing day by day. I hadn't seen him in a tense mood in the case of a relationship, before. Even in the case of Fionne, Harry was cool when they broke up. The first-ever relationship in his life was with Fionne. But that wasn't a serious relationship. He wished to get a genuine one. Fionne wasn't like that. 

"Harry, I think you are into him. You like him", I smiled and put my hand on his shoulder. That's not a guess or prediction. I was talking about that fact. Harry started to like Louis. 

Harry bit his lip. But his response to my words just wondered me.

"No Liam, It's not just a crush. whenever I see him, talk to him and... whatever, his little glance towards me makes my heart flutter. You know everything about my life. Three years ago, when I met Fionne and after we broke up, I wasn't hurt. Fionne's single glance couldn't make even a small goosebump on my body. But Louis.... he's something else. He's different from the rest of the guys. Have you ever noticed him? He's always cool. He always entertains the people around him. Also, he's a sassy lad. Everyone sees the same in him. But more than that, there are some bad days hidden in the depth of his past. And I'm sure, it's the worst past and nobody knows it, maybe Niall do. Louis is putting a mask of happiness, in front of all. But I want to help him. I'm ready to do that. Liam, I have feelings for him. I don't know how's this happening so fast. But my feelings are getting deeper, day by day", Harry took a deep breath. 

OH MY GOLLY GOLLY GOSH! THIS LAD WAS DAMN SERIOUS THIS TIME!!

"Hey hey, easy man.. cool. Be cool. I can understand you. I also felt that you are getting more feelings this time. That's a good thing. But you guys haven't talked much. I think you need to get more close with him", I scratched my chin. It's a fact. Communication was very important in a relationship.

"Yeah... I'm gonna get more closer. I don't know how much time will it take. But even if it takes so much time, I'm ready to wait for him".

HARRY IS VERY CONFIDENT THIS TIME. THE POWER OF REAL LOVE WAS BLAZING WITHIN HIM.

"Not only communication Harry. There must be three things in love. Trust, communication, and respect. Without those things, love is another four-letter word, just like shit". As I completed my words Harry looked at me with an amused face.

"Is this Liam Payne or any other person? You haven't been in a relationship, but now you are giving me relationship advice dude", Harry laughed lightly. Thank god, he's releasing his tension.

"Of course bro. I told you, I'll be there for you in your life as your big bro. But do you know about what's in Louis' mind? Does he feels in the same way?"

"As I said, we haven't talked enough. I think he feels in the same way- and.. I don't know Liam. But I have confidence that I can make it work". His green eyes were so bright at those words. 

HIS EYES SAYS SO MANY THINGS.

A LIGHT OF CONFIDENCE. A LIGHT OF HOPE. AND A LIGHT OF LOVE.

THE LIGHT OF SINCERE LOVE.

Harry stood up from the bed to walk to his room. Before closing my door, he looked at me with a wide smile.

"Liam, I'm feeling like I could make it work".

"That's my boy. I'm very happy for you. Let's make it work. Then, what's next?", I raised my eyebrows.

"What? I'm going to sleep". 

"What about a date with that teddy bear?" I said in a dramatic way.

"Don't call him a teddy bear."

"Then your honey bunny". I gave him a smirk. I know it was driving him crazy.

"DON'T CALL HIM HONEY BUNNY". Harry was raising his voice, but even though his cheeks were blushing.

"OH MY HAROLD, YOU ARE BLUSHING LIKE HELL".

I fell backward into my bed, as I couldn't control my laughing. When I looked at Harry still clutching my hands on my stomach, his entire body was shaking in his embarrassed laugh.


	13. PEEPING GUY

Louis' POV :

Since our college started, we have been spending most of our time in our canteen. So I decided to go for a change. I called Niall, but he and Nat went to the canteen as usual. Becca was with Zayn, and I was fucking alone this time. So I decided to meet Violet. I knew that she always bought some of her favorite books to college to read when she gets bored. So, if she permits, I can read those books.

I searched for the first-year Botany class on our college map. I didn't know who the hell made this map, 'cause it really sucked. It would be better if I enquire at the office. I ran to the office and saw the lady sitting in front of a computer.

"Excuse me, could you please tell me where the first-year botany class is?", I asked politely.

"Wait, let me check.. it's umm... it's on the second floor of the new building".

SECOND FLOOR? HARRY'S CLASS IS ON THE SECOND FLOOR. 

"C-Could you just tell the right spot? The class number or the class right next to it?"

"Ah...the class number is 334 and it is right next to the second year Literature class".

HAHA, I'M DAMN FINE.

I MEAN WHAT THE...

SHIT

"What? is there anything else?", the lady raised her eyebrows.

"No, thank you". I walked from the office to the second floor. As I was walking climbing the stairs, I felt my heart beating like drums.

JESUS CHRIST! I CAN'T HANDLE THIS.

As I reached the floor, there weren't so many people. Maybe they were gone to the canteen, garden, or somewhere. I looked at the doors of every classroom to find the class number.

"Louis, what are you doing here?"

I turned my head, and I saw a girl smiling at me.

"Hey Violet, I came here to see you. I'm bored with spending too much time in the canteen. So can I get one of your books?", I smiled at her.

"Of course, wait here. I'll bring it", she walked into her class to take the book and I turned around to take a look at the classes around me.

All of the classes were constructed in the same way, the same color for the doors, and everything was the same. But one class was an exception. I walked towards that class and stood in front of it, staring at the door with my mouth wide open. It was fucking beautiful. The doors were painted using multi-colors. The names of famous books were written and the faces of the main characters were painted on it. It looked so real. If the door was like this, then how was the interior? I tried to peek into the classroom but the door and windows were closed. But I could hear the chattering of people from inside. Wow, it looked so beautiful. Who painted these pictures? It's really amazing.

"Hey Louis, here is the book. Take care of it, okay?"

"Okay mistress. I'll take care of it", I bowed and both of us laughed.

I wanted a peaceful place to read. So I walked to find such a place. At last, I came up with the basketball court. As I entered the court, there wasn't anyone playing, but some students were painting the walls by covering their mouth and nose using towels. I sat on a chair in the last row and started reading.

The book was PAPER TOWNS, written by JOHN GREEN. The hero Quinten 'Q', is very shy and he's not ready to step out from his comfort zones. He loves a girl named Margo. She's the exact opposite of him. Q has two best friends named Radar and Ben. The three of them and Margo was seniors of the high school. But one month before the graduation, Margo climbs through the window of Q's house in the night. She pays the revenge to her ex-boyfriend Jace and his current girlfriend Becca and then to her friend Lacy with the help of Q on the same day, the same night.

I was getting very much excited by the book but suddenly I felt someone staring at me. I looked up from the book and looked everywhere. There wasn't anyone except the painting guys. But they were all painting, too much concentrated on their work. I shrugged it off and started reading again. But I felt the same thing after some time. I looked up, but nobody was staring. This time I decided to catch the person, so I pretended like I was reading, but to be honest I was paying attention to the painting guys. I was sure. It's one of them. There were eight guys to paint the wall. I looked carefully at everyone. After a minute, I saw a guy peeping from the corner of the wall. I caught him. I thought he would turn around, but he stared back. I couldn't saw his face properly, as he covered his face and standing opposite side and at a long distance from me. Also, his body wasn't visible as he was standing in a corner. I was sweating. Really sweating. I looked at him at least fifty times and he was staring at me, the whole time. I was being nervous.

WHAT'S THIS GUY DOING? 

THIS IS NOT GOING WELL.

Without a second thought, I put the book in my backpack and walked as fast as I could from the court. I could hear the sound of boots following me. I was scared. I increased my speed and the boots were rushing behind me. The rushing sound of boots made me to think about Jack and it scared me. Those bad days were coming into my mind. I was afraid to look back as the face of Jack was juggling in my mind. My eyes were glossy and filled with tears. The guy was saying something, but I couldn't hear it as I was in a rush and my head was spinning.

"GO AWAY... GO AWAY FROM ME", I shouted while running.

Suddenly, I was pulled backward and I fell into that guy's chest. I tried to escape from that grip, but those hands were too strong and it was hugging me.

"LEAVE ME, LEAVE ME ALONE ..PLEASE.... plea--se.. ah.. leave me..", My cries and shouting turned into a sob. I felt that the hands spread around my body were tightening, very smoothly. I stopped moving and pressed my head more into that chest. I didn't know who was that, but I was feeling protected. 

"Shhh....It's okay Lou... it's okay... Don't cry... I'm here... you're alright", the guy who was holding me whispered in my ear while leaning his body more into me.

This voice.. I've heard it before. It's not Jack. It's not Niall. I lifted my face from the guy's chest. I looked at him through my tear-filled eyes.

"H-Harry?"


	14. LIFE IS GETTING BRIGHT

Harry's POV :

He was crying, really crying. His continuous tears made my shirt wet, and I felt it. His fingers were digging into my back. He pressed his face into my chest furthermore and I leaned into him.

"It's okay Lou... it's okay, I'm here... you're alright..", I whispered into his ear while I massaged his back, to comfort him. Suddenly he lifted his head. Jesus! His eyes were bloodshot. His nose and cheeks turned into a red color as he was crying so hard. His deep pink lips trembled when his eyes met mine.

"H-Harry?"

I couldn't recognize his thoughts as his face turned into an angry one.

"You scared me, Harry...."

"W-what?"

"YOU SCARED ME HARRY", he shouted while he pushed me. I lost my grip on his body in his push. God, he's so strong sometimes.

WHAT WAS HE SAYING? DID I SCARE HIM?

"Lou, what are you saying? How did I scare you?" I moved forward to hold his hands, but he flinched.

"Why did you stared at me when we were on the basketball court? Why did you look at me like that? Then why did you followed me? I- I was scared, Harry... I was scared", he was on the edge of another cry.

OH GOD NOT AGAIN

"Lou, I wasn't on the basketball court. I was just passing through the way and I saw you walking very fast. I called your name, didn't you heard it? But then, you started running and I was-"

"W-What? You weren't in the court? ",

"No, I was just passing by it. What happened there? Who did scare you?"

"I.. I don't know Harry, I don't know. He was staring at me with a killing look. H-He was.. I thought he was following me". His mood was swinging. First, he was crying, then he shouted with anger, again now he's crying. I could see the tension on his face. He was breathing very fast. The flow of my thoughts was blocked by the vision of a small teardrop rolling down from his eye.

"No no no.. no, don't cry Lou... it's alright. Let's find that guy okay? Stop crying now... I'm here for you..", I moved forward to cup his cheeks. I lifted his face slowly and I saw another teardrop falling. I swiped it from his cheek with my thumb in a soft motion. I couldn't resist my eyes from staring at those eyes. It was bloodshot, it was glossy, but I hadn't seen such beautiful blue eyes in my life. He was staring back into my eyes. I didn't remove my thumb from his cheek but instead, I moved my thumb slowly on his cheek in a circular motion, which made him lock those blue eyes with mine.

"Better?", I whispered as I further moved forward and our bodied touched.

"B-Better", he whispered. Thank God! He seems to be doing well. His pupil dilated and his iris turned into a deep blue ring. His eyes were trailing through my lips and I smirked at the scene.

"What's that smirk for?", he raised his eyebrows, still watching the curves of my lips.

"I can clearly see your eyes trailing through my lips" I saw his face turning into a deep pink color by my words and I couldn't control my chuckle. 

.......................................

Louis' POV :

I was burning inside of those hands. I was speechless by his words. How did he notice me staring at those wonderful lips? I didn't mean to stare but... as his talk was very slow, his lips form beautiful curves, and I couldn't handle myself.

"Well... you do have beautiful lips too, Louis, and it's adorable to see when you bite them, just like you're doing now".

I know it, Harold. I know that I have very thin lip-

WHAT?

DID HE JUST SAID THAT IT'S ADORABLE WHEN I BITE MY................ LIPS?

JUST LIKE I AM DOING RIGHT NOW?

DAMN IT

"You are blushing Lou"

"Yea- no I'm not"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes you are"

"No, I'm not "

"Yes Lou you're so cute right now and your cheeks-"

"Oh Stop it"

"Then admit the truth".

"Yeah.. I'm blushing ".

I couldn't control the smile on my lips. Both of us giggled and suddenly it turned into great laughter. Harry was laughing so hard. Oh my god! Those dimples were killing me. I don't know how to explain that cuteness forms on his face whenever he laughs. He released his hand from my face to hold his tummy and threw his head back as he was laughing like an idiot. Wow.. great laughter without a specific reason. But it's funny to laugh with him.

"I- I CAN'T ... TAKE THI- THIS JESUS CHRI-", I couldn't complete my words as I fell down on the soil, still laughing.

"ST--AH--OP LOU... MA TA-AH-MMY IS PAINING-- AWWWAAHHAA"

"SH-AT AUP BITCH"

We didn't know how much time did we laughed liked like that. The students passing through the way were staring at us like we were Aliens. 

"Guys, are you alright.. can I help you?"

It was a random guy. Both of us stopped laughing and looked at each other for a second. I thought it was over, then Harry just...

"No b-bro, we're FA-AH-I-NE BBBRRUUAAAHHAAHAA"

JESUS NOT AGAIN...

THIS GUY IS SOMETHING ELSE.

"O-Okay... I'm g-going", that guy walked away without looking back. I giggled at the scene. It was getting dark and the students were going home except the students who participate in games and sports. They stay in the college for their practice.

"Harry.. get up it's late. We gotta go. Get up Harold..", I pulled his shirt to get him up. He was still laughing, and I couldn't take my eyes on the scene that he flipped his hair back from his shoulders. We reached the gate of the college and Harry stood and looked at me.

"How are you gonna go?"

"Hmm... Niall went with Nat. So..I'm gonna walk. How are you gonna go? Oh, you have a car, right?"

"Nope, it's Liam's. He went to the hospital".

"What happened to him?"

"He's fine. Actually, his car hit a girl and she's admitted to hospital. Her leg is injured. So.. I'm gonna walk", he bit his lips and looked at his boots. Nice try Harold. But I'm not gonna walk with you.

SAY A BYE AND WALK TO YOUR FUCKING HOME LOUIS.

SAY IT 

"So.. um...Can you walk with me?"

EXACTLY FUCKER. YOUR BRAIN IS A DISASTER.

Harry looked up and smiled at me. 

"Yeah..." He breathed out and chuckled.

We stepped out to the road and started walking. I cried so hard before some time. But Harry's presence made me calm down. His single touch soothed my pain and wounds. What's he doing to me? This guy's presence gave me some peace. Something was developing inside my heart. I didn't know what was that.

It was getting dark but I felt like my life was getting bright by that taller guy who was walking beside me, grazing his fingers over mine.


	15. INTERRUPTING FRIEND

Zayn's POV :

An hour passed and Becca didn't attend my calls. I was sitting on my couch, still calling her. But no response. Her phone was ringing, but she wasn't attending it. What happened to her? Was she mad at me? For what? I hadn't done anything. Her behavior was strange since the start of this week. She's avoiding me. Today, I waited for her after our classes, but she was gone without telling me. This was not going well. I asked her about this strange behavior, several times, but she didn't give a direct answer, instead she diverted my attention to other subjects. 

I decided to go to her home. I picked my phone to text her, but then I decided not to do that. I put on my coat and took my key. I locked the door and got into my car. It was very cold outside but I wasn't ready to give up my decision. I drove my car to her home. On the way, I saw two guys walking beside the road. I have seen them before...

IS THAT HARRY AND LOUI?

ARE THEY MAD TO WALK LIKE THIS WHILE IT'S FREEZING OUTSIDE?

Harry was so crazy. I know him and Liam since the first day of our college. We all were second years and as I attached with them more, I realized that he always loved to swim while it was freezing as hell and jump down from the tall trees. But I haven't realized that Louis was also like that.

I stopped my car in front of them and they were staring as they couldn't recognize my car. I opened the glass of my door and at the vision, both of them smiled.

"Hey, guys... what about a ride? Get in. It's freezing", I opened the backdoor for them.

"Umm.. wanna go?", Harry looked at Loui with a smile. Louis nodded his head with a smile, still looking into Harry's eyes. It was dark and the street lights were lightened, but it was dim. But even in that dim light, I clearly saw Loui's cheeks in a deep pink color.

OKAY.....

They got in the back seats and I started driving. 

..................................................

Louis' POV

Harry was sitting with me in the back seat, more specific to say, my left side. When he asked me if I want to get in the car... I felt the blood pumping through my cheeks. I was damn sure that my face was blushing. But did Zayn noticed it? I have a doubt, 'cause he was staring at us when we got into the car. No way. He was just looking, Yeah, it's okay.

I was staring outside through the window while letting out a deep sigh and suddenly I felt a small touch on my left thigh. I looked down and found very lean long soft fingers, playing with a thread of my jeans. I lifted my eyes to my left side. Harry was staring at me.

"Are you alright?", he whispered. Oh god, he was looking into my eyes.

"Y-Yeah", I nodded and whispered.

"Don't think too much about that stranger. Leave it. If there is any problem, tell me, okay?"

DOES HE KNOW THAT HIS WHISPERING IN THAT RASPY VOICE IS CLEAVING ME INTO A MILLION PIECES?

I nodded my head and gave him a small smile even though I failed to act as normal. Harry got it and he squeezed my thigh gently to comfort me. I thought he would remove his hand, but he kept it there for the rest of our journey, playing with the thread, which tickled me. The journey was completely silent. But I was enjoying each and every second of it, 'cause Harry was with me. The silence was broke by Zayn.

"You guys didn't tell me that you were participating in games".

"What? No, we're not participating. Why did you ask that?", Harry talked to him, while I kept silent.

"You guys are too late. That's why I asked". I saw Zayn looking at us through the rearview mirror.

"Actually..um... I was passing through the way in front of our basketball court and ah...I found Lou there and then we.. decided to walk as Niall and Liam were gone", Harry was searching for words to speak but somehow, he said that. Thank god!!

"I see", Zayn replied without looking at us. But there was an awkward silence after that talk. So I decided to talk about something.

"Hey Zayn, where are you going now? Where is Becca? She told me that you guys were going out after the class. Where is she?"

As the words came out from my mouth, Zayn hit the break and my body almost slammed to the back of his seat. Zayn was staring at the road.

"What mate? What happened?", Harry put his hand on Zayn's shoulder.

"N-Nothing. I.. it was .. nothing. Let's go". For the rest of the ride, Zayn was silent. He didn't talk as he was staring at the road in front of him. I could clearly saw his face through the rear-view mirror. He was thinking about something, deeply, very deeply as his eyebrows were crooked. I hadn't seen Zayn in such a mood. He was one of the coolest persons I had ever seen. 

When we reached in front of the way to my home, I and Harry got out of the car. Zayn waved but left without many conversations. I felt something wrong.

"Are we thinking the same thing?", Harry asked while walking with me.

"Did you notice him? Something has happened. He's not in a good mood", I took a cigarette from my bag.

"Yeah.. is there any problem going between him and Becca?"

"I don't know, but his mood has changed after mentioning her name", I lightened my cigarette after speaking.

"Oh.. you smoke?", Harry asked. I could say that he was amazed, by his expression.

"Yeah, sometimes. It's really cold and my ass is freezing", I laughed and he joined. As my home reached, we stopped and stood face to face. He was trying to speak something. I stared straight into his eyes.

"Lou.. this was the reason why I called you in front of the court", Harry opened his backpack. My eyes went wide when I saw my journal even though I knew it was with him. He nodded to take it and I took it.

"You..you haven't read it, have ya?", I couldn't help my words. 

"Nope. I haven't. But I saw your photo. It's um.... cute". This time he was blushing. I chuckled at the scene.

"Harold you're blushing"

"It's not blushing, it's... um... I'm freezing, you can see.. my blood is free- why are you looking like that?"

"Like... what? If you're freezing, then give some warmth just like I'm doing", I smirked.

"Oh.. I see". Harry moved closer to me. He took the cigarette from my mouth and threw it.

"Oii...What's that for?"

"I'm gonna get some warmth"

"You threw it away, Harry". I pointed at the direction he threw my cigarette.

"But your mouth is warm" He smirked, showing his left dimple.

Before I could respond, Harry pressed his body to mine. His one hand was holding my shoulder. He lifted his other hand and fondled the nape of my neck with his fingers, grazing his metal ring on my skin. My throat was dried and I was swallowing both the air and saliva. Harry trailed his thumb through my lips and I couldn't help the gasp escaped from my mouth. He smirked before leaning his head towards me. It was only an inch between our lips. I closed my eyes as I felt his cool breath on my lips.

"Open your eyes, Lou.. don't close it. I wanna see your eyes. I wanna see how deep blue your eyes are" Harry whispered against my lips. I opened my eyes slowly and found a pair of green emerald eyes penetrating me. Harry's eyes had turned into a dark green color.

"Jeez.." Harry exhaled. He merely brushed his lips over mine just like a feather which caused my eyes to flutter.

"What are you doing guys?"

FUCK YA NIALLER

Harry moved away from me and put a two feet gap between us. Harry was blushing like hell. Both of us tried to act normal but it was a disaster.

"I... I was walking him home and..... yeah... I was gonna go", Harry bit his lips and scratched his head.

"Okay, you can go". Niall crossed his arms on his chest. I could clearly see that bitch smirking at me.

BLOODY HELL

"B-Bye Louis", without waiting for my response Harry walked away. As the vision of him went from my eyes, I ran and pushed Niall into our home. I smacked his head continuously with my backpack.

"AWWW TOMMO WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"YOU FUCKIN IDIOT, I'M GONNA KILL YOU...."


	16. BAD LIAR

Louis' POV :

It was our History class, my least favorite. I liked most of the classes but Professor Joan takes the History class just like a turtle crawling and it makes the class really bore. Nobody did listen to his class except Will. This History Professor was Will's role model and he wished to become like him. If he becomes like that... oh my god! I couldn't even think about it. 

I heard a crunching sound from my left side and when I looked, it was Niall. He was eating chips. What the hell was he doing in the class time?

"Niall.. what are you doing? " I kicked his leg under the table while I whispered.

"What Tommo? I don't want to sleep right now" he whispered and continued eating. 

He was right. Half of the students were sleeping and yawning. Others were doing something they like, to avoid sleeping, just like Niall.

When I turned to my right side, I saw Becca, texting to someone, holding her phone underneath the table. I wonder to whom she was texting. But I was damn sure that it wasn't Zayn. 'Cause his major was Zoology and he had a lot of lab sessions. They were not allowed to use a mobile inside the lab. So it's not Zayn. I hadn't forgotten the thing that happened in the last week. Zayn didn't spill the truth, even though I know Becca wasn't with him on that day I and Harry met him. Nowadays she was acting in a strange way whenever we gather. I didn't share it with anyone, including Niall. I think I need to figure it out in my way. 

My deep thoughts helped me to spend that boring hour without sleeping. As the bell rang, Mr. Joan went out of our class and the after scenes were really funny. The students who were sleeping, ran to the washroom to wash their faces. Students who fought not to sleep fell on their table and some of them started snoring. Will sat there like nothing happened while Niall blamed Sarah for stealing some chips from him. I was giggling at the scene while some guys entered our class. They aren't studying in our class but they entered like they have full freedom. The students in my class just sat there passing glances to each other, 'cause we didn't know those guys. A taller guy from them stepped forward and started to speak.

"Hi, I'm Clifford from second-year English Literature class, umm.. your senior and I'm the representative of our department. We are planning to conduct an art festival in accordance with our department". 

"I'm ready. I'm coming", Will stood up and said in a loud voice. It wasn't a surprise for me, 'cause I was damn sure that this guy would say something at last. And I was right.

The taller guy with thick eyebrows and coffee brown eyes laughed. This guy is friendly, I thought.

"Not only you, man. We need all of you to participate. This year, third-year students are not participating. So it's our duty to conduct this program. There will be a meeting in our Green valley, after our classes. Everyone should gather at our literature spot. Hope you guys will come. I'm not compelling anyone. But those who wish to be a part of the program can attend the meeting". Clifford smiled and went out of our class with his friends.

"Lou, what do you think? We should participate in it". Niall was jumping like kindergarten students. 

"Umm... I'm not coming"

"Why bro? It would be nice to work with our seniors and.... umm... Hey, what if the tall, curly-haired guy with green eyes is also being a part of this?" Niall crooked his eyebrows with a smirk.

My heart dropped something.

Maybe Harry would be there. Nowadays I have realized that I had a crush on him. Yeah, it's true. I'm never gonna get over the day he hugged me. I cried because of a stranger and Harry pulled me into a tight hug. His large hands engulfed my little body towards his chest, where I felt like.... home. I completely forget everything, when he smiles. The second he pressed himself to me, the second his thumb caressed my face, I was in heaven. It's not an exaggeration. His presence made me more comfortable.

I know he's interested in me, but I didn't want to take it to the next level. Jack was also like this. At starting, he cared for me, but later he changed. I'm not telling Harry is like Jack. Harry is very different from him. I could feel my world lightning up by his presence.

But

What if he leaves me?

What if he hurt me?

I'm not against love and I don't hate love. It is the most beautiful feeling in this world.

But I hate the thought of again getting hurt.

So the best thing is to put a gap between me and Harry, otherwise, I won't be able to get over him. 'Cause I know me. But this Niall was very thrilled to be a part of the program and he will force me to participate in it.

" Please Tommo.. please go with me... ", Niall was patting his eyelashes and smiling with hope. 

Shit!

I think I don't have any other choice.

"Ugh... Fine"

.......................................................

"I can't believe that it's been almost two months since our college has started and we haven't entered into the Green valley. Where the hell is it?"

"Cool Nialler, one more turn to the left", I said while walking.

"Will, are you sure that the garden and green valley are different?"

"Yeah Tommo, I asked our senior".

We were searching for the green valley to attend the meeting. At last, we found it. It's in a way, where nobody goes and the surroundings are very quiet. We entered the valley and the next step was to find the Literature spot. I didn't know that each department has different spots in Green valley. 

We walked about ten minutes through the valley and we found Chemistry spot and Math spot.

C'mon.. where is ours?

Suddenly we saw a painting on a large wall. 

"Guys, I think this is it". Will turned and said.

We jumped the wall to reach the opposite part. Our jaw dropped at the view of our spot.

The spot was unbelievably beautiful. There were a lot of paintings of great writers, cities, famous characters and so more. There was a beautiful flower garden where a variety of flowers are planted and the presence of butterflies gives a pleasant feeling. I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw a giant Banyan tree. Some students were sitting under its shadow.

Jesus! It would have been a great loss if I didn't come here.

We walked towards the students and I saw Clifford sitting there. He smiled when he saw us. We sat under the Banyan tree, and within ten minutes the spot was filled with about forty people. Suddenly Clifford stood up to speak.

"So.. friends, we have a lot of time for this. I mean.. maybe months. But we have to start our works. We are gonna work together. But we will divide you into different teams which carry different duties. Also, duty leaves are provided so you don't have to worry about your attendance. Further information will be informed in our group. So all of you must give your contact numbers to.......Harry".

YEAH... IT SHOULD BE LIKE THAT.

HOLY...

I heard Niall chuckling and I gave him a middle finger while I made sure that nobody else was watching us. The meeting was over and the students were walking through a small way which leads to a stream and some of our seniors were sitting there, beside the stream. 

A STREAM? WHAT THE HELL? THIS PLACE IS UNBELIEVABLY WONDERFUL

I saw Harry sitting cross-legged, wearing white benign and black jeans. He wore a black coat and his long hair was tied up using a bun. He looked stunning even when he wears simple clothes. The students were giving their contact numbers to him and he smiled at everyone while saving their numbers on his mobile. 

"Control Louis, you're smiling", Niall smacked on my arm while whispering. I tried my best to act normal but I knew it was a failure when Niall gave me an unsatisfied face.

It was our turn. Three of us stood in front of that taller guy. He was saving the contact of the previous guy and when he looked up, I looked down at my shoes. My heart was beating at the speed of a train and I put my hands in the pockets of my hoodie. I inhaled strongly but I felt like nothing was entering into my lungs other than the vanilla smell from Harry's body. I swallowed my saliva to wet my throat but it didn't improve anything. 

"What are you thinking?"

When I looked up, Harry was smiling at me. He was acting normal. His eyes looked so light. A light shade of mint green.

"Are you okay?"

OH MY GOD! HIS LIPS ARE IN A LIGHT BABY PINK COLOR.

EVERYTHING ABOUT HIM IS FUCKING SOFT AND LIGHT TODAY

"Lou.... are you dreaming?" Harry chuckled while he shook my shoulder. 

YEAH HARRY... I'M DREAMIN-

OH NO

NO NO NO NO

"W-Well... I was just thinking about the..um....group?! Oh y-yeah, our group. How can I join the group?", I spoke up somehow. But my entire body was trembling. For my luck, most of the students were gone and the rest of the students were busy in their own ways. Harry was looking at me with a confused face while Niall facepalmed and Will stood there dumbfounded.

"As fast as you give your number, you can be a part of our group very soon", Harry said while he continued scanning my face. I nodded my head as a response. I think he didn't notice my trembling legs. Thank god!

"So my number is-"

"I know it"

"W-Wait, what?"

"I know your number. It was written on the first page of your journal".

WHAT THE...

"Why did you save my number?", I was very eager to know the answer, even though I know it.

"Umm... I like collecting numbers. I just saved it for a fun." Harry said simply.

OH YEAH!

YOU JUST FOUND SOME NUMBERS IN MY JOURNAL AND YOU JUST SAVED IT FOR A FUN.

AND IT'S NOT BECAUSE YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON ME

VERY NICE TO BELIEVE YOU, BAD LIAR.

That wasn't the answer I expected, and my face was in an unsatisfied expression. I didn't stand there for more conversations. So I dragged Niall and Will to escape from that awkward situation. I heard Harry chuckling behind us. A part of me wanted to turn and look at Harry, but I flushed the thought and walked away from the spot. 

As we got out of the green valley, Will went to his hostel while Niall went to take his car. I waited in front of the parking area and I was drinking juice. I took another sip of juice from my bottle and I heard a buzzing sound from my mobile. I took it out thinking that it would be some advertisements or junk messages. But as I unlocked the screen and clicked on the new notification of the message, I almost spilled the juice on my mobile.

\- From Unknown :

Am I a bad liar Lou?


	17. SMALL SWEET CREATURE

Louis' POV :

I was sitting on my bed, still staring at the message sent by Harry, trying to figure out the answers of my trillion questions. How did he manage to behave in a cool way in our spot? He acted very normally in front of everyone. But when both of us were alone or we spent time together, he was entirely different. I mean, he showed his affection when we are alone. The funniest thing is he knew that he was a bad liar. That's the best part, I mean..he knew himself very well. Anyway, his normal behaviour saved me from many problems. 'Cause, I was very bad to behave as nothing happened. I completely forgot that my number was written in my journal. But it's fine. It's Harry. 

Suddenly, Niall opened the door and laid down on his bed on his back and took his mobile. He started to laugh and I knew that he was reading some memes. Little kindergarten boy!

"Niall"

"Mmm"

"Niallerr.."

"MMMM..." He loudly hummed without taking his big blue eyes from his mobile.

"Harry texted me"

"Mmm"

WHAT?

ISN'T HE SURPRISED?

I got up from my bed and shook Niall to make sure that he was listening.

"DUDE... HARRY STYLES TEXTED ME.."

"I heard it, now stop shouting", He just glanced at me, very normally.

"Aren't you surprised? I didn't expect this. I mean.. I.. he..he got my number from my journal Niall and he texted me".

When I glanced, Niall was sitting on his bed, crossing his hands over his chest, without any specific expression on his face.

"Seriously man? Are you gone mad? Would he sit in a calm and cool way if he got your fucking contact number? I expected this when he said he has your number. But I'm wondering why he didn't do it earlier. I mean... if we analyse, he got your number on the first day of our college. He didn't even try to find the owner of the journal through texting. I wonder about that. He's a bit odd, right? Like.. a bit more adventurous?", Niall smiled at the last sentence.

"Yeah.. maybe", I couldn't hide the grin on my lips.

We were interrupted by the buzzing sound came from Niall's mobile. Within a few seconds, mine also buzzed. As we went through our mobiles, we found that we are added to the Literature group. I checked the list of members and I found that the number which texted me is one of the admins of the group. My fingers tapped at the contact before my brain could spit any thoughts. 

The profile picture was Harry's childhood photo. Not much older, maybe it was taken when he was fifteen or sixteen. He looked damn cute. His jawlines weren't defined. But his cheeks were so bubbly and I felt like I wanted to squeeze those cheeks. His hair was much browner than now and it was curlier. 

THIS WORLD IS ROUND.....

BUT WHY HADN'T I MET HIM EARLIER IN MY BLOODY DAMN LIFE? 

New messages popped on our screen and it was more information about the programme. The programme may be conducted for four or five days, which means almost a week. The programme was gonna conducted by us but students from other departments can also participate in it. The students should divide into different groups. The first one was the food section, which should provide snacks and drinks to all. Niall jumped from his bed as he saw this and he decided to join in it. The second group has to decorate the college and venue using crafts, paintings and other things. Then there is the third group which conducts arts programmes like drama, films and games. Then, at last, there is a group that should create a magazine. Everyone can join in any of the groups. The duties are just grouped to make it easy.

Where should I join? I have to think about it.

I laid down on my bed. I took Harry's message again. I stared the message for a long time and at last, I decided to reply.

IS THAT NECESSARY LOUIS?

WELL...IT'S JUST A REPLY

LET'S DO IT

I breathed deep, to attain more confidence. Yeah, this is the time. Text him. Just before touching the keypad, I saw the person on the other side as...typing.

DAMN IT

I twisted my phone to my side and within seconds my mobile buzzed. I decided to not to take my mobile, but I peeped at the screen to know the message.

\- Heyy

As I saw it, I flushed my earlier thoughts and typed fast to give him a reply.

-Hey

He saw my message at the second I sent it. Both of us were still online, but either I or him didn't text. Maybe he was also confused like me.

Maybe.

So this time, I decided to text.

Me: What you have up to?

Harry: Umm.. texting to an ocean eyed guy. And you?

Me: Texting to an emerald-eyed guy.

Harry: Haha very funny. You just copied my answer.

Me: 'Cause you didn't give a correct one ( Don't play with Mr.sass master).

Harry: Okay Mr. sass master. I just laid down on my bed. Now your turn.

Me: Me too.

For a minute both of us didn't text. But then he started typing.

Harry: Why did you run after the meeting?

WHAT?

OKAY LOUIS, TAKE IT IN A COOL WAY. 

WELL YOU CAN'T DO THAT

AT LEAST REPLY IN A COOL WAY BITCH

Okay, here we go.

Me: Nothing, I had to study. What's the big deal?

Harry: No, I was wondering...

Me: About what?

TELL ME YOU IDIOT

Harry: No I thought.. you might be angry with me.

Me: Why should I get angry with you?

Harry: 'Cause I acted like nothing has happened and I thought you are mad at me.

Me: Nothing has happened between us. I mean.. I'm not mad at you. It's okay.

Harry: Are you sure?

Me: Yup

Harry: Okay

Me: Okay

Harry: typing...

Harry: Okay

C'MON LAD, I KNOW SOMETHING IS JUGGLING IN YOUR HEAD.

SPEAK UP

"What are you talking Louis?", Niall came and sat right next to me.

WHAT? DID THE THOUGHTS IN MY HEAD WAS THAT MUCH LOUD?

"Oh.. nothing Niall, I was texting Harry-"

"WHAT THE FUCK MAN? REALLY? SHOW ME BITCH"

"Oh... C'mon lad...is it a big deal? 'Cause you expected these things", I smirked at him while I hid my mobile from him.

"STOP IT BITCH NOW SHOW IT... Please... Tommo... let me see.."

I sat on my bed, right next to Niall and he was peeping to my screen. While Niall was reading our previous texts, a new message popped. Niall moved away from me. I don't know why, but even though he encouraged me to text back.

Harry: Lou

My stomach fluttered whenever he called me Lou.

Me: Yeah...

Harry: Did you ever felt a small amount of sadness that nothing happened between us, on the day I walked you home?

HOLY SHIT

I KNEW IT

I KNEW IT OH DAMN BLOODY MARY HELL

I felt like my heart would be popped up from my chest. Seeing my trembling hands, Niall peeped on the screen and his jaw was on the floor. I knew Harry was talking about the....kiss. I was very sad that we couldn't do that because Niall disturbed us. 

But I decided to hide my feelings.

Me: I didn't get you, Harold. What are you saying?

Harry: ..nothing. 

I KNOW THAT HAROLD. BUT WE SHOULD WAIT.

Me: Are you sure? 

Harry: Yeah

Me: Then.. good night. Have a sweet dream.

Harry: I love to dream about a sweet creature:)

Me: What's that? Tell me

Harry: Nevermind, good night Lou. 

Me: No Harry, tell me.. what's that thing? a creature?

Harry: Yeah, It's a small sweet creature. Now go get some sleep you tiny.

Me: Don't call me tiny.

Harry: Then go to sleep, you lil boy :)

Me: How dare you to call me a lil boy? I'm 5'9.

Harry: Haha Tough luck! You are talking to a guy who is 6 feet tall. You are tiny.

Me: Fine!! But it's nice to be a tiny rather than a GIRAFFE. Haha:)

Harry: I Surrender Master. Anyway, good night, Take care.

Me: Good night :)

Harry: See ya tomorrow tiny :))

I smiled at that sentence. I twisted my phone to my side. Niall was already gone to his bed, I didn't even saw it between my chatting. I laid down on my bed, on my tummy. I was thinking about the chubby-cheeked Harry, and I didn't even know when did I slip into sleep.


	18. A DREAM

Niall's POV :

Weekend days were boring. It's a relief that we didn't have classes but even though I wished to go to our college. Because the campus was such a massive place. I was sitting on the couch, watching television while eating chips. Louis was in his room, writing something in his journal. Suddenly I felt a pain inside my stomach. I thought it would be alright but the intensity of pain increased as time passed. I tried to control the pain but at last I...

"LOUEEHH.."

I heard his rushed footsteps on the stairs while he heard my scream. When he reached the hall, I was holding my stomach with my two hands. His eyes went wide when he saw tears in my eyes.

"W-What happened Niall? " He sat right next to me and he held me by my shoulders.

"I. I don't know-know.. ah.. my tummy is hurting"

Louis saw the chips packet that laid down on the floor. He took it and read the things written on it.

"SHIT"

"Wh-what?"

"The usage time of this fuckin chips has expired. Why are you so careless Niall? " 

He was right. I didn't give much attention to the date of package and expiry date. He had told me several times that I was very careless while the matter comes to food. 

"Louehh, I..."

"It's okay, let's go to the hospital. Get up, let me help you". He helped me to stand up from the couch.

"Nope man. I finished another bag of chips t-ten minutes before and that this is the second bag", I completed my words somehow.

"HOLYSHIT NIALL, GET UP LET'S GO TO THE HOSPITAL" Louis screamed and ran to take the keys and purse.

...................................................................

Harry's POV :

When I reached the hospital, I called Liam to know the room number of Rachel. As it was Sunday, Liam decided to spend more time with her so he reached in the morning. The sun was setting and the sky was in dark red. I couldn't take my eyes from the beautiful sight.

I sighed heavily. I hadn't seen Louis this week, properly. Yeah, I saw him passing through the canteen and garden but I couldn't make a nice conversation with him as my friends were with me. I didn't have any problem by showing my actual feelings and affection towards him, in front of others. But I know. Lou was not ready to accept it in front of others. So I behaved in a very normal way when others were with us rather than Liam or Niall. Liam knows everything so as Niall. But Louis was afraid of.. something. But what's that?

My thoughts were broken by Liam's sound from the other side of my phone call.

"Harold, where are you now?"

"Li, I'm standing in front of the hospital. Which is the floor?"

"Come to the fifth floor, room number 365"

"Okay man".

I hung up the call and walked into the hospital. I got into the lift and pressed 5. As the lift was moving, I leaned down to tie my shoelace properly. Suddenly, someone pulled my hair. When I looked, it was a little girl. She was trying to move my long curly hair from my face as it was fallen over my face when I leaned down. Her hair was dark brown and it was very curly. The lady stood right next to her was in a phone call, so she didn't notice me. The little girl pulled my hair again and this time, it was a bit painful.

"Aww... you are hurting me, sweetie..", I smiled and whispered while I gently moved her small hands from my hair.

"I'm so sorry...", She said in her sweet low voice. She blinked her bright blue eyes and that reminded me of the person who stole my heart with some kind of blue eyes.

"It's okay love". I whispered while I poked her nose with my index finger and she smiled. I repeated it and then she giggled and I joined her. Her smile was genuine, a pure one. Because she was a kid.

As my floor reached, I gave her a bye-bye and stepped out from it. I found the room and when I knocked, Liam opened it. 

"Hey man, come in. So Rachel... this is my best friend Harry" Liam introduced me with a wide smile on his lips. As I got into the room, I saw Rachel smiling at me. She was very beautiful. Her blonde hair and deep grey coloured eyes could attain anybody's attention very easily.

"Hi, Harry.."

"Hey... how's your leg? Are you okay now?", I sat on one of the chairs right next to her bed.

"Yeah, the doctor said that I can go within a week", She smiled again.

She was smiling the entire time we talked, but every time Liam talked or brought some jokes, her smile grew wider. I could clearly say that they were getting more attached day by day. I reminded Liam picking his phone to text or call her, whenever he got the free time. He was so caring. I know, he felt very sorry for her as the accident was caused by him. But in my perception, it was a kind of blessing for her. Because she was an orphan who was going through many problems throughout her life. But after this accident, a nice person like Liam entered into her life.

Even I was sitting with them, they were talking and laughing until their tummy hurt and I could see a nice bond growing in between them. Also, I found some changes in Liam's behaviour. He was very messy and he hadn't done anything at the correct time. But nowadays he was perfectly doing everything. 

I decided to leave them alone and I stepped out of the room. I went to the balcony of the floor. The town looked very beautiful from the balcony. All of the street lights were lighten. The vehicles were screeching even though there existed some kind of silence. A silence of nature that nothing couldn't break.

I felt like I needed to see Louis. I needed to laugh with him. I needed to spend more time with him. 

I... I needed him.

I spent a lot of time watching the town and when it was late, I decided to go home. I was walking through the hallway while texting Liam that I was going home. But suddenly, I bumped into something. My mobile fell from my hands but the person I was bumped, caught it before it touches the floor.

"Oops", I said in the shock.

"Hi"

I found a pair of blue crystal eyes staring at me. I was completely blank when I unexpectedly saw the person I wanted to see. Those eyes... those killing ocean eyes were penetrating through my entire body. I tried to speak up but my voice was tied up inside my throat at the sudden shock.

"Harry, what are you doing here?", Louis asked with a warm smile. I could see his eyes trailing through my lips when I opened my mouth to speak.

"I came here to see uh. Rachel and L-Liam. She's admitted he-here."

"Oh... is she alright?"

FUCK MAN. I WANNA SET YOUR VOICE AS MY ALARM

IT'S THE CUTEST VOICE I HAD EVER HEARD

Instead of answering, I nodded my head simply. I noticed his thin pink lips forming a smirk and I could say he was enjoying the curves of my lips. But he seemed like very tired. There were dark circles around his eyes and he talked in a low voice, but it was cute as always.

FUCK HAROLD 

OKAY, EASY... EASY... ASK HIM SOMETHING...

"Why are you here?"

"Niall is admitted here. He is affected by some kind of food infection. But he's feeling better now. His parents are here. So I'm going home".

I was scanning his beautiful face when he talked. His crystal clear blue eyes, thin pink lips, the perfect cheekbones, and that jawline... oh my god! His facial hair looked perfect and the beautiful fringe. He was wearing a grey sweater. As it was a bit big for him, his fingers were only seen to outside. Everything about him was perfect. He looked so soft. I wanted to cuddle with him. 

OH.MY.JESUS.CHRIST

"What Harry?"

FUCK!! 

MY THOUGHTS ARE LOUD AND SOMETIMES I CAN'T CONTROL IT'S FLOW FROM MY MOUTH.

"N-Nothing. Are you going to now?"

"Yeah. I'm very tired. He was admitted yesterday and I couldn't sleep as there were some tests for him. I kept awake until his parents arrived. I'm very tired right now. How are you going to? Oh.. you love walk", he smiled weakly.

Oh my god, he's very tired.

"Yeah.. I'm gonna walk".

"Are you coming with me? I've Niall's car". He looked straight into my eyes without even a blink.

HOW CAN I SAY 'NO', WHEN IT COMES TO THIS CREATURE?

"Umm... Yeah.. sure". I smiled and he turned his head to not to show his blushed face.

As we reached near the car, Louis picked the key from his pocket. But I moved closer and grabbed it from his hands.

"You are very tired so I'm gonna drive. Take some rest", I said with a smile. He stared at me for a few seconds and nodded his head very slowly. He was thinking about something. But I was shocked when he moved very close to me as our knees touched. He put his tiny hands on my hip. It was very cold outside even though I was burned by that single touch.

"L-Lou.. what are yo-"

I chocked and couldn't complete my words as his hands slowly moved to my lower back. I felt the burning touch of his fingers.

"Don't you need your phone?", he whispered still looking into my eyes.

Before I could reply, he slipped his small fingers into the pocket of my jeans, right over my bums. He slipped my phone into the pocket and I couldn't help the goosebumps formed on my entire body when our chest collided. He raised his head over my shoulder to check that it was put in the right place and I felt his hot breath on my neck. I bit my lips very hard to not to let out the gasp.

He pulled back as it was over and smiled at me as nothing had happened. We got into the car and I started to drive. Within a few minutes, Louis started to sleep and I couldn't ignore that cute face throughout the journey. When I turned the car in a turning, he leaned closer to me and laid down his head on my shoulder. I drove the car carefully as I didn't want to wake him up.

As we reached his home, I looked at the small body, pressed to my shoulder.

"Lou.. get up, we reached your home", I whispered into his ears. I called him several times but he didn't give me a reply and he was sleeping very heavily. Suddenly his phone started ringing. I saw Niall's name on the screen and I picked it without wasting a second.

"Hullo Niall it's me, Harry"

There was a silence on the other side for a few seconds.

"Where is Louis?"

"He's sleeping. We reached in front of your home but he's not waking up".

"He's a heavy sleeper and he's very tired. But that's not the problem. He forgot to take the key from the hospital. So you can't get into our home".

"Shit! Then what will we do- um.. wait, can I take him to my home?"

"Umm..there is no other way. Take him to your home and don't try to wake him up. He'll be very mad. Take care of him and thank you for helping him".

"With pleasure. But Niall you should take care of yourself, okay?".

"Yeah definitely"

I hung up the call and moved my fingers through his soft hair.

"We are going to my home, tiny".

..........................................

I opened the passenger door without creating any sound. He was still sleeping and I didn't want to wake him up. I put my one hand under his neck and another hand under his knees. As I carried him in my hands, he moved slightly and I stopped there like a statue without any movement. He didn't wake, but he snuggled into my chest and I couldn't help the smile on my lips when he fisted my shirt in his small hands. He wasn't much heavier. I carried him to my room and laid down his small body on the mattress. I leaned my body maximum to put his body as smooth as I could. 

The second I laid him down, he let out a grumble and his hands searched for something. Without any other thought, I laid down right next to him. I hold his tiny body within my hands and within seconds, he stopped moving. He snuggled more into my chest and I felt like my breathing was coming to an end. I laid down there at least ten minutes, holding that tiny body. As my shirt had a long neck, I could felt his pure hot breath touching my chest and I felt my body trying to react at that. When I thought he was asleep, I raised my head slowly and tried to get up but then he started moving.

OH MY GOD! NO

DON'T DO THAT

I laid down again but this time he pressed his face into the gap between my shoulder and neck. I was trying very hard to get some self-control as his wet soft lips were slightly pressed on my neck, specifically on my sweet spot. I pressed my knuckles on the bedsheets to make my breathing normally as he moved closer and closer into my neck, grazing his lips on my skin. I didn't know that he was a heavy sleeper like this. He didn't even know my presence right next to him. 

After an hour he fell into a deep sleep as he started to snore. I wished to sleep with him but as I was standing at the edge of my self-control and I didn't want to scare him the next day morning, I decided to get up. I slowly moved my body from him and instead I placed a pillow on my place.

"Good night my sweet creature", I whispered into his hair and pressed a soft kiss on the fringe. I looked at him once again, before stepping out from the room and closing the door behind me.

I couldn't believe myself. It all seemed like a dream.


	19. OLIVE

Louis' POV :

I was walking through the street. It wasn't much lately, even though nobody was there, except me. I was returning from the shop that I was working. I stared at the small packet of chocolates which held in my hands. Daisy was complaining the whole week that she needed that particular chocolate. So I bought it for her, for my little sister after work. A small grin formed on my face when I thought about her. I walked fast as I could to reach my home thinking about that small cute face. My thoughts were cut off by a screeching sound that I heard from behind. I didn't even get time to turn around. Before that, a pair of large hands dragged me into the car.

I saw my death in front of my eyes when I realized the hands that were digging me were Jack's. There were two other guys in the car and another one driving. Jack's bloodshot mercy fewer eyes trailed through my whole body and he licked his lips while taking the mobile from his pocket. I knew exactly what he was going to do. My eyes watered and all I could do was pleading him for my life. 

"PL-PLEASE J-JACK DON'T DO TH-THIS TO ME. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE" I started begging him while crying. I cried hard..so hard and loud till my voice cracked and my throat started paining. But his face was emotionless.

"STRIP" He demanded.

My eyes went wide even though I knew it. I started sobbing again.

"J-Jack please, l-let me live, please...Wh-what have I done to you?" I cried.

"You haven't done anything. But no problem. There are a lot of guys who's willing to do those things. But before that....I wanna create some memories on your body".

"No no no please", My voice was tied in my throat so all the things I was saying turned into whispers. He smirked at me like a devil and laughed louder. His irritating voice reverberated in the car and it penetrated my ears and my brain. Before I could say anything more he pressed a bottle into my mouth and all I could feel was the taste of alcohol. I tried to push it from my mouth but he held my two hands with his other hand. He put his one leg on me to keep me in the position. I felt like my lungs were collapsing by the lack of air. 

After pouring almost whole the liquid from that bottle, he let me go from his hands. My back collapsed with the seat. My head started spinning. It ached like my head was going to explode. All I could hear was his loud laugh. All I could see was his one hand unbuttoning my shirt while his other hand held the phone in position to record everything. Within seconds my upper half was naked. I opened my mouth to protest but all I could do was inhale the air as I was breathless. A loud whine escaped from my mouth when he pressed his dried hungry lips on my collarbone. I pushed his body from me but he was too strong. But I cried and pushed him with all of the strength that I had. 

"LEAVE ME. LEAVE ME. LET ME GO.."

"LOUIS"

"NO, LET ME GO"

" LOUIS"

"GET OFF YOUR HANDS. LEAVE LEAVE"

" LOUIS OPEN YOUR EYES"

I opened my eyes with a loud gasp. I couldn't say anything properly as my eyes were filled with tears. My chest was rising and falling at a great speed as I was breathing very fast. I got up and sat on the bed, pressing my palms on my face still crying. 

I returned into reality when I felt a pair of hands spreading around my body. It pulled me into a tight hug. All the pain I faced by that damn dream melted by that single hug and I knew who it was even though my eyes were closed. The only person who could ease my pain with a single touch was non-other than him. Within seconds my body and mind relaxed. 

I lifted my head to meet those sparkling green eyes. My heart lost a beat when I realized that the green eyes were fixed on my blue, already. What is this lad doing to me? Why was he able to comfort me with a single touch? Why my body was reacting like this when it's upon Harry? All these thoughts formed in my brain, still looking into those eyes, made mine to fill with tears again.

"Oh no no no don't worry Lou, I'm here, okay? It's alright, don't cry boo", Harry tightened his hug while he gently put his chin over my head. I curled like a koala bear into his chest. All I could do was smile, letting the tears flow when I heard that term he used, 'boo'. Harry called me boo. 

HE CALLED ME BOOOOOOO

I didn't know how much time we sat there in the same position. But it was something else. Something else that I haven't felt in my life before. Whenever he held me, hugged me, looked at me.... it felt like a new experience. Everything seemed new and pleasing. 

Harry was whispering so many things to comfort me but it was too hard to hear. But I heard some words 'nobody', 'hurt you', 'I', 'protect' and some more, which made a wide grin on my lips. I inhaled the smell of vanilla from his body, which tickled my nose that drove my brain crazy. I have thought about our cuddling but I haven't thought that it would happen in my bed-

WAIT

WHAT IS HE DOING IN MY HOME?

"What are you doing in my home?", I asked without lifting my face, still eyes closed. I heard a chuckle after I raised the question.

"It's my home, Lou".

HAHA VERY FUNNY

HE'S GONE CRAZY

I MEAN WHAT WAS HE TALKING ABOUT?

YESTERDAY HE DROVE THE CAR FOR ME AND I SLEPT ON THE WAY AND WE REACH-

W--WE REACHED MY HOME, RIGHT?

HOLY......

My eyes opened with the speed of a bullet, my mouth in a perfect 'O' shape. Harry started laughing by exposing his beautiful dimples when he saw my shocked face. As he laughed, my body started to shake 'cause he was holding me. That was the time I scanned the room. 

Yeah, it's not my room. Also, the mattress was softer than mine. The walls were white and the grey curtains gave a stunning look to the room. There were photos of bands: Beatles, Rolling stone and some other artists. There was a big oil paint picture on the wall. One of them was Harry and I guessed that it was his family picture even though I couldn't recognize others. Harry noticed me staring at that oil paint.

"It's my family".

"Oh.. you have a sister?"

"Yeah and.. ah.... you have four sisters, right?"

"Yeah...." I squinted my eyes, tilting my head.

"And two of them are twins, right?" Harry raised his eyebrow with a smirk.

WHAT THE...

WHY HE KNEW EVERYTHING ABOUT ME AND I DIDN'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT HIM?

"H-How? How did you know that?"

"Your journal. I just guessed that it would be your sisters. And one among them looks like your mom's exact photocopy. Oh! you wanna hear how did I get your journal?"

FUCK MY JOURNAL

I nodded my head and I was surprised by his story. Any way his guess was right. He started speaking about how he got my journal and as usual....... USUAL... my eyes trailed through his lips. I couldn't control myself from taking my eyes from those pink pout lips that made my brain woozy. He was speaking very slowly as he put a gap after every word. But I hadn't noticed his nose thing. He scrunched his nose while he spoke. He stopped his words and made a perfect pout lip before continuing his words to think something and I swallowed at the scene. I was completely lost in him and I didn't even notice that he was staring back.

"I saw that", Harry bit his lips.

"Saw what Harold?" I asked still trailing through his every feature on that beautiful face. Suddenly Harry leaned in and it was only inches between our lips. 

"You don't know how to control your emotions, even in a public place. Wanna remind you what happened yesterday?", Harry whispered, trailing his eyes through my lips and eyes. I blinked continuously at his words with a wide-open mouth like an idiot.

He was right as always. I didn't know how to control my emotions. Yesterday, I didn't expect Harry in the hospital. But as a surprise he was stuttering and I tried my best to control my laugh. I didn't even know why did I take advantage to put his mobile in his back pocket. It wasn't planned. It kinda happened and he was shocked as hell due to my behaviour. I knew he noticed it, but I couldn't believe that he just spilt it. 

All the thoughts made my eyes into a golf ball size. Harry shook his head sideways, with a small smile that was enough to show his dimples. He trailed his fingers through my fringe and kept moving them in a circular motion which caused tingles through my spine and I fluttered my eyes, trying my best to not close my eyes and fall asleep at the spot.

"You are so cute as a kitten," He said with a fond smile. I didn't speak anything as I was enjoying the moment. But I looked straight into his eyes even though my cheeks were coated by a shade of red colour. We sat silent for some time staring at each other but his fingers were moving through my hair. This time I felt like I was burning. I asked myself for the reason. But my body, my chest.. everything was burning. And that was the time I looked how we were sitting.

I was sitting between Harry's legs, my front towards his chest. His legs were loosely protectively wrapped around me. His right hand was on my hair, playing with each strand and left one was sealed on my lower back. My hands were placed on his hips, feeling his strong muscles. And the most INTERESTING thing was.....

He was in his boxers only.

I felt my hands around him shaking because of his heated skin under my palms. I gulped and started sweating. The awkward tension increased and Harry didn't take any minute to realize that. So he slowly moved away from my body and stood up from the bed.

" Uhm.. ah...I....Hey, let's eat pizza. C'mon get up", He tried to ease the tension. Harry took my arm and pulled me to get up from the bed.

"Aaarrghhhh nooo........... I wanna sleep more..... Harold...", I curled up in the bed and made a pout face. Harry stared at me for a second but then, he looked away. But I saw a grin on his face. 

"Don't do that again", He pointed his finger to me.

"What?" I blinked dramatically, putting an innocent face.

"That lip thing. Stop it"

"Oh! you mean this.." I pushed my bottom lip.

".... or this?" I bit my lips and stared at him. Harry was at the edge of control and I knew it. And I found my new interest in driving Harry crazy. But to my surprise he stood at the same position without moving, narrowing his eyes. 

"Oh!! Are you trying to seduce me? It's not gonna happen Louis. I have a great self-control".

POOR LAD, TRYING VERY HARD TO CONTROL

NOW SHOWTIME

I sighed deeply and slowly got up from the bed and stepped into the restroom without closing the door. I didn't look or say anything to Harry. I leaned to the sink and splashed water on my face and I felt Harry's eyes on me, following my every movement. As I turned to face him, my fringe, my face and my neck were wet, water drops dripping from my eyelashes and lips. The drops trailed through my neck slowly and stuck on my collar bone. I saw Harry's green eyes turning darker this time, swallowing hard as his Adam's apple bobbed from his throat. I smirked at him and he raised his eyebrows as nothing happened and coughed.

That was the time I pushed my wet hair from my face to backwards, very slowly, that was enough to drip the water drops from my hair while biting my bottom lip, still staring right into his eyes. The tower of Harry's self-control just scattered and he watched me, his jaws hanged to the floor.

"Shit"

Without more explanations, Harry stormed out from the room to downstairs and I burst into laughter as I saw his great self control.

...................................................................

I, Harry and Liam was sitting on the kitchen table, eating pizza. Me sitting right next to Liam and Harry opposite to me. Liam gave my house's key which he brought from Niall. Harry hadn't informed him about Niall. But he saw Niall in the hospital and inquired everything and spent some time with him. I was very happy that he cared for my best friend.

I took a large bite from my pizza, and some of it was spilling from my mouth. I managed to chew it but all of a sudden, I felt a pair of green eyes staring at me. I looked up to meet Harry and he was staring at me like he hasn't seen someone eating before. I tilted my head and raised my eyebrow as a question. He mouthed something to me but I couldn't hear it.

"Wot?" I managed to ask while chewing. A smirk formed on Harry's lips before opening his mouth to talk but I looked down at my plate to grab the next piece.

"Iloveyou" 

Without a warning, Liam spilt the juice on his lap and choked. He looked Harry with wide eyes. 

"Seriously Harry?", Liam asked. I couldn't figure out what were they talking about as Harry said something very fast.

" What did you say, Harry?" I asked with curiosity.

"I mean..Ilove-"

"Olives" Liam interrupted Harry.

What's the big deal about olives? Was he talking about the Olives in a pizza? When I turned my head, I saw Liam smiling at Harry and Harry returning it showing his cute adorable dimples. Liam turned to my side and found an eyebrow crooked me, right beside him. 

"It's nothing mate. He was talking about Olives in his pizza. He didn't like Olives that much". Liam clarified the thing. I nodded but I knew there was something behind it. 

After that, we talked about some random things. But I figured that the time was running so I decided to go home. I waved at them and slipped into Niall's car. Liam went into his room but Harry was still standing on the doorway, looking at me with a small smile on his lips. I put my head out of the car window, to give him a wave. He returned it and mouthed ' Olive '. 

"You are crazy Harry", I said while starting the engine and after that, I drove it to the home.

When I reached home, I closed the door behind me. I cleaned the mess and did the laundry. I completed my notes sent by Will as I was absent today. It took hours to complete all those things but even though I managed to do it.

After everything, I turned off the light and laid down on my bed, reminding the things happened today. The time Harry was losing his self-control... I laughed like an idiot by reminding his expression. 

At the same time, I couldn't avoid the tingles formed on my body when I thought about Harry carrying me in his hands to the bed because of my heavy sleep. He didn't tell me that, but I knew he carried me yesterday. I considered my heavy sleep as a problem until yesterday. But today, I considered it a blessing.

My thoughts were cut off by a buzzing sound. I took my mobile and saw a new notification from Harry. My finger tapped on the message at the second I saw it.

Harry: I hope the Dream Fairy won't ignore me from your dreams. Have a good night. OLIVES :)

I bit my lips that were stretching into a wide smile. But what's that olive thing? 

My fingers raised to reply but he went offline. So I just twisted my phone to my side and closed my eyes, pulling the bed sheet to cover my body. I slept within minutes. Just like his words, the dream fairy wasn't able to ignore those green eyes. In the dream, I was walking with him, his hand in mine, my head nuzzled into his neck. As I looked up to meet his eyes, it was only green... emerald green.


	20. TIME FOR A NEW START

Louis' POV:

A week passed within a blink. Niall got well soon and he was discharged from the hospital. I was very happy for him that he was fine and also he started being careful about food after that incident. That was a nice and unexpected change. 

That week, I spent most of my time with Nat, Will, Liam and Harry. Becca was busy with her phone, chatting and calling someone, and sometimes hanging out with some other students and even alone. I hadn't seen Zayn in the week. I had no idea what was happening between them. 

Happiest things happened in that previous week was... I got some good times with Harry. Every day after our college, I used to check on Niall and to my surprise (even though it's not a surprise) Harry was there before I reach the hospital. As he came by a walk or by bus, I had to drop him at his home every day. I knew he was doing it purposefully to spent his time with me and that made me happy. 

We talked about random things and it was funny. Sometimes it was just silence. But both of us enjoyed it.

I was drifted back into the present situation when I saw our new teacher that came to fill the vacancy of our old sir. 

When I saw her face, my eyes went wide. She had long chocolate brown hair. Her eyes were blue. She was in the middle of the '40s. Her warm smile made my heart broke.

She exactly looked like my mom.

She introduced herself as our new Main subject teacher and her name was Darly.

Mrs.Darly discussed world poetry and every student in that class were listening even without a blink. She was very nice and we were very glad that such an amazing teacher was teaching us. From the first class, I knew that she considered everyone just like her children and I loved it. 

I don't know, but when she smiled, I felt like... my mom was smiling at me. My heart ached at her thought. I missed her so bad. I bit my lip to avoid the lump formed in my throat. Nobody saw me wiping the tears as everyone was too focused on that class.

After the bell rang, the students started to step out of the class as it was a lunch break. Niall and Will had already gone to the canteen. I was grabbing my books when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to meet a bright smiling face.

It was Mrs Darly. I forced a smile even though my heart was drenching in my mom's thoughts.

"Are you alright kid? Is there any problem?"

My eyes went wide at her words. I was about to say I was alright, but a single sound didn't escape from my mouth. 

SHE SOUNDED LIKE...

MY MOM

**************************

"Mommy...." I ran to her and pressed my crying face on her. She picked my little body and hugged me tightly.

"What happened to my little Lou? Why are you crying baby?" She asked while rubbing my back gently.

"Mommy..., A-Alex told me that he... he is never gonna p-play with me", I buried my face in her shoulder and cried hard.

"What happened, baby? Why did he say that?"

"He didn't l-like Niall. So when I called him to play, he.. he told me that he won't play with me u-until I cut my company with Niall. Niall is good mommy... he's very good... I-I can't... I can't leave him..."

She sat on the couch and scooped me on her lap. 

"I know that kiddo. I know, Niall is a very nice boy. He's a good friend of you".

"Then why did Alex said that? "  
She bought her index finger on my chin and raised my head to look at her.

"Baby... it's okay. I'll talk to Alex. You know, you are the only friend he has. Maybe he was afraid that his only friend is moving away from him. I'll come with you and let's talk to him. He is a good boy and he will understand that he's not alone, I'm sure. Three of you can be best friends forever. Don't cry kiddo... Everything will be alright", She kissed my forehead and smiled.

"Thanks, mommy, I love you so much", I kissed her cheek and hugged her.

"I love you too my dear".

***********************

"What happened....eh.. "

"Louis. My name is Louis"

"Yeah Louis. Is everything alright? Seems like you are worried about something".

The smile on Mrs.Darly's face was replaced by a worried one.

"N-no ma'am I'm alright. I just - I'm not feeling good. I haven't eaten anything today". I tried a lie. She smiled at me and I knew I was caught.

"I know it's a lie, but it's okay. Take care". She gave a concerned look.

"Yes ma-am. Can I go?"

She nodded her head in response. I couldn't avoid her concerned look 'cause she exactly looked like my mom. I was about to turn and walk.

"Louis, I'm here always. You can talk anything to me, okay?"

I nodded and smiled at this time, it was a genuine one. A genuine smile.

.....................

Rest of the hours were leisure so I, Niall and Will went inside the Library. I was still thinking about Mrs.Darly. She seemed like she was worried about me? Why? There were many students but she only came across me. I couldn't avoid that concerned look on her face. Maybe because she was our teacher. Is that only? But...I felt like... Somewhere inside of her, I can see my mom.

"Tommo, what are you thinking?" Will looked up from the book he was reading.

"Eh... Nothing dude. Hmm.. did you like our new teacher?"

"Mrs.Darly? Yeah, she is an amazing teacher. What man? Didn't you like her?"

"Of course, I was.. just asking".

He returned to his book. I took out Hamlet and started reading, but my mind was somewhere else.

........................................

" Here we go again".

Niall was sitting on his bed, taking out his books and things from his bag. I lifted my head from the book that I was doing my homework when I heard his voice.

" What man?"

" This is the third time I'm gifted a pack of chips in my bag. I don't know who's putting this but I think that person is madly in love with me". Niall said dramatically with a smile while showing the chips packet.

" How could you say that the person is madly in love with you, sweetie?"

I asked him mockingly, trying to grab the packet from his hold. 

"Then why should that person wrote this thing on the packet?" Niall tossed the packet to me and I caught it. I turned it to read the words written on it.

OLIVE

The same word that Harry told and texted me. The same word that Liam told that it's nothing just an olive? The same word I have been searching for the meaning, for a fucking week. 

I stored all of the thoughts on my head but hid the excitement from my face. For my relief, Niall didn't notice that.

"What's so special in it? It's just an 'olive'?"

Niall's eyes went wide and he scooted close to me.

"Seriously bro? You don't know what's the meaning?"

I shook my head and made an innocent puppy face.

"It's another way to say you love someone without having to say 'love', got it? I can't believe that you are such a Lil boy in these cases, Jeez"

Niall burst into a laugh, teasing me for my lack of knowledge in such topics while I sat there like a frozen piece of meat, gulping continuously.

What did I just hear?

HE LOVES YOU...

He...he loves me?

HE LOVES YOU, IDIOT

BLOODY HELL HE TOLD ME THAT HE LOVES ME AND I WANNA BURN THIS ENTIRE WORLD AND DANCE ON THE FIRE AND I--

"What the hell are you talking ? Have you gone mad?"

Niall smacked on my head to bring me to reality. I scooted close to him and pulled his face in front of me.

"Niall..." I whispered. I didn't do that on purpose but my voice was cracked and only air was coming out.

"What? Are we going to loot a bank or something-"

"No no no no listen, I...he..eh..... um... SHIT!"

I tried to inhale but it was waste as always. I took my mobile in a swift motion and showed the texts to him.

I could see his big blue eyes blinking and getting bigger as he reads the text and his mouth turns into a big 'O' shape. He turned his head towards me and gulped.

There was silence. Pin drop silence. Niall was sitting there, his hands on his knees supporting his face while I stared at the ceiling.

"Niall...."

Silence

"Nialler.."

Silence

"YOU IDIOT ARE YOU LISTENING?"

"I'M LISTENING, YOU LIL SHIT"

I took a deep breath. 

"Niall... You know everything about me. Everything that happened in my life. I'm trying to get over those days. I'm trying but... It's killing me sometimes. He doesn't know anything about it. We don't know anything about us. We haven't talked that much about our families and our past lives. But then how could he say this so fast? Is.. is he like Jack? NO NO NO NO He's not like that... But I'm afraid. I'm afraid of being in love. I can't take a heartbreak anymore. I'm lost call. I...what am I gonna do now? I'm nervous bro"

Niall sighed and pulled me into a tight hug. 

"Relax Tommo... I know everything. You are my best friend and I'll be with you, always. Listen, you can't spend your whole life by reminding those bad days. Past is past. We can't do anything about it. Think that it was just a bad dream and move on. You need to be happy. You deserve happiness. I love you, my parents love you and everyone loves you, Louis. You know your family need to see you happy, especially your mom. You are a good boy. Harry is not a guy like Jack. Don't compare them. Harry is very nice. He loves you so much. I realized it when both of you came to visit me at the hospital. He was looking at you with all of the love from his heart and fondness. I think this will be good for you. Go and talk to him. We should find if he's serious or not."

I hugged him back, tears dripping from my eyes. 

" I love you Nialler. I'm very happy that I got a good friend like you."

" I know buddy. Now get off before you ruin my new shirt".

He pushed me from his hug and both of us burst into a laugh. He hugged me once again before going downstairs. My mind was....

Harry. Harry.Harry.Harry.

I needed to talk to him. I had to find if he's serious or not. 

My mobile buzzed and a smile formed on my lips when I saw the notification of a new message. It was from Harry.

Harry: Tiny, any plans for tomorrow after class?

Me: Nothing giraffe, Why?

Harry: Let's hang out:)

Me: Where?

Harry: That's a surprise. Let's meet in front of the green valley, at sharp 3.00.

Me: Are you gonna kidnap me?

Harry: Yeah. I'm gonna kidnap you with your permission. Deal?

Me: Haha deal. I would love to spend some time with my kidnapper.

Harry: Well, it will be good if you don't get affected by Stockholm Syndrome....

Me: Not sure.....

Harry : Typing....

Harry: Really?? 

Me: Don't know, it's upon you.

There was a damn silence after that. He was typing buy nothing was sending. I typed but I couldn't send anything. At last, a text came from him.

Harry: So.. good night. Olive Lou :)

This should not leave like this. So I decided to drive him crazy.

Me: See ya tomorrow. Good night. Olive Harold ;))

I could imagine his flushed face, with his jaw on the floor. I laughed and tossed my mobile before going to the kitchen.


	21. STAY WITH ME

Louis' POV:

The next day was really, I mean reaaallyyy lagging. Every hour teachers came and went to and from our class. But the whole time, I sat there biting my lips, playing with my nails and scribbling on the table and my book. I couldn't concentrate on my classes because I was going out with Harry. 

"Tomlinson"

I should probably be cool about this.

"TOMLINSON"

So... Where will he be taking me?

"LOUIS WILLIAM TOMLINSON, ARE YOU LISTENING?"

I looked up from my book to see my teacher. She was frowning at my lack of concentration.

" Y-Yes ma'am. I'm listening". She didn't tell anything after that and continued her teaching. 

"Okay, let's wind up this portion and for now, start working on your essay. The topics are some movies. Sara, please handover the topics". 

Sara brought a box which contained the topics and I took a folded piece of paper from it. All of the students started to work on their essays without wasting a second. When I turned, Will was rushing on his writing like he was holding his piss and he wanted to go to the washroom after this. Niall was playing with his pen but I knew that that idiot can score more even though he doesn't give any shit about his studies. Such a creature!

So I decided to write. What's my topic? I opened the piece of paper eagerly.

It said HARRY POTTER.

So.. what should I write about Harry-

STYLES

Shut the hell up my brain. Let me think about Harry Po-

STYLES

HARRY STYLES

Seriously brain? I'm just trying to write this essay so please don't bring any other topics. 

OKAY COOL LOUIS!

LET'S START

Harry Potter is a British-American film series based on the novels written by J. K. Rowling. Yes! Write it.

Harry Styles is a British native-

WAIT

SHIT!

WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING TO ME?

For my sake, the bell rang and as it was our last hour I grabbed my books to run. Niall smirked at my rushing and gave me an all the best with a wink. I waved at him and ran to our green valley.

Everything seemed different. I couldn't concentrate on my class, I couldn't write even a sentence.

Everything that was beating in my heart was Harry's thoughts and it was pumped to my whole body. And my brain started to bounce like an idiot. Shitty brain, but enriched with sweet thoughts of a special guy. Cool!

The sky was turning into a dark colour as it was going to rain. The students started clearing as they didn't want to get wet by the rain. I rubbed my hands as it was a bit freezing, 'cause the wind was blowing. But for me, it felt like something else. The sky... it was getting ready to pour the feelings to the earth, his beloved. 

The first raindrop...  
It'll be the first kiss given by the sky to the earth. Where will the first raindrop fall? 

My thoughts were interrupted when someone pulled my hand. I startled at the touch. But my heart stopped beating when I realized who it was.

"Harry, where are we going?"

I asked while he was pulling me to walk faster. He was wearing a purple button-up shirt and black skinny jeans. The top three buttons were unbuttoned exposing his chest, and the transparent material was showing his tattoos.

"It's a surprise"He turned his head to look at me, a smirk playing on his pink lips.

FUCK!

HE'S DAMN HOT TODAY!!

We reached the car park area. He removed his grip on my hand and turned with a bright smile on his lips.

"What?" I stood there, hands on my waist. His dimples popped up when he gestured me to look at his left side. My eyes widened at the sight of a new Jaguar XF, dark sapphire. 

"Jesus! I-Is that yours?" I couldn't help the excitement in my voice. 

"Eh....Yup! I wanted you to be the first to see this". He scratched his back of the neck and I could say he was a bit shy to say that. I love this cute side of Harry so much.

"This is so cool. I like it. Umm..does Liam-"

"Yeah, he knows. But I haven't shown him this car yet. And.... uh....You're the first one I'm riding this car with". He bit his lips nervously. I looked away to hide my flushed face but it was too late. Harry chuckled and gestured me to get in the car. 

We were silent throughout the ride. I looked at the giant buildings through the window. After some time the glory of the city started to dim and more trees and silence appeared. I hadn't seen this side of Bradford. I slowly turned my head to see the side of Harry's face. He was very handsome. His eyes were concentrated on the road. I had a billion questions and things to ask but something was dragging me back. I could tell that I was nervous more than Harry. But I didn't want to ruin this chance.

"So-"

"So-"

We both said in unison. We chuckled but didn't look at each other.

''I..''

''I..''

Once again unison and the moment was being both funny and awkward. 

I looked at my hands in my lap while Harry looked away through the window. Our faces were flushed like hell and my hands started sweating. This was a new feeling. I've talked to Harry several times but this was gonna be different. But I should be confident about this. But before I could say anything, Harry opened his mouth.

"Here we are. Take out your shoes if you don't want to ruin them and also fold your jeans up, tiny" Harry parked the car on a ground that was filled with mud and grass. Harry opened his door and gestured me to follow him. I slipped out from my shoes and folded my jeans up. Then I stepped out of the car and looked around. It looked like... Woods? What are we doing in the woods? Nobody was there other than us. The sky was already dark and it would rain at any moment. 

"I'm not tiny. You're just a giraffe. Anyway what are we doing in the woods?" I rubbed my hands to warm myself.

"It's not the woods, I mean not completely. It's an estate owned by my friend. I love this place so much". He walked in front of me, tugging at the ivy to clear our way. Then he returned and stood right behind me. Suddenly he covered my eyes with his hands.

''What are y-"

"Shh..." He leaned and whispered in my ear. My entire body shivered at that hot breath. I closed my mouth in a tight line and gulped.

"Good boy! Now walk, slowly" He slightly pushed me forward. We started walking and I could hear the small inhales and exhales taken by him. His hands were strong but so soft. 

"Why do you love this place so much ?" I asked, trying not to fell while walking through the mud.

"Whenever I'm sad or feel like I'm lost, I come here. It helps to ease my mind. This is the best place to relax. But at the same time, this place is unbelievably beautiful, just like you". The last part was a kind of whisper in that raspy voice and it made a huge grin on my lips.

We walked for almost ten minutes, I guess. Then slowly, the noise of something flowing hit inside my ears.

"What's that? A lake? A stream?"

"Could you wait for a few minutes, tiny? Just wait and keep quiet. You are making the birds nervous by talking loudly."

"C'mon Harold... Tell me... Where are we going?" 

"If you keep talking like this I will shut your pretty little mouth by pressing mine on it. And this is the last warning. Choose whatever you like"

I gulped and decided to shut my mouth even though I loved to feel his lips on mine. After five more minutes, we stopped walking and I felt like we were standing on some rocks. I could hear the sound of water and it was pretty loud this time. Harry slowly removed his hands from my eyes.

"Open your eyes, tiny" He whispered and I could feel his smile and excitement. I opened my eyes slowly.

A small waterfall. 

"What the....", Was the only words slipped from my mouth. The beauty of the sight was mind-blowing. I moved forward and scanned the entire spot. The waterfall was pretty small and there was a lake under it. The water was crystal clear as we could see the underground of the lake filled with various fishes, white and crystal-like pebbles, and small plants. It wasn't deeper at all. There were certain bushes, plants and trees and some with flowers. The sound of birds and the waterfall was the only thing echoed in the place. The entire spot was covered with moist. The most beautiful thing was, the sun was almost covered but a bit of its red light was peeking through the dark greyish clouds and it was shining right over the waterfall. 

"Do you like this ?" Harry stood right next to me, staring at my face, waiting for a response.

"This.." I turned and looked straight into his eyes. "...this is amazing Harry. This is the best view I've ever seen in my life. I... I don't know what to say. I'm speechless. This... Oh my god! I love this place"Harry chuckled at my response and shook his head with fond.

WAIT.

FOND?

"I'm glad you liked it", He gave me a dimple popping smile before looking back at the waterfall. We stood there silently. But I secretly took a side view of Harry without his knowledge. He was standing there, facelifted, eyes closed, taking each breath with a smile on his lips. He was enjoying the art of nature while I was admiring the art that was standing right next to me.

"Do you have any dream?" I asked, staring at the waterfall. He opened his eyes and pulled me to sit down on the rock. I sat there my knees folded into my chest, my hands on it's top and my head resting on it. Harry sat there crossing his legs. I looked and raised my eyebrows to get my answer. He took a deep breath before explaining.

"I love painting. It's not just an entertainment for me. It's my passion. So.. I'm planning to go to Paris, after my graduation to study more about painting. Yeah, I want to become an artist, a good artist. That's my dream" A small smile formed on his lips. But it went away so fast just like it appeared.

"You know Lou, my parents are very rich. So they buy whatever they want without considering the amount. They are forcing me to join in their business after my graduation. But I don't want to drench myself in that money. I want to be myself. I want to travel, see different countries, feel different cultures and study different languages. I wanna live my every moment. I just.... I don't want to exist. I want to live. 'Cause, that's me and that is my happiness"

He was playing with his fingers on his lap, staring down. From his face, I could tell that he was very serious about that. He exhaled deeply and there wasn't his signature smile on his lips. I scooted closer to him. He still didn't look up. He was biting his lips. I held his shoulder and turned his body towards me. 

" Harry look at me". I put my little index finger under his chin and lifted it to meet those green glossy eyes.

"If you've decided to become an artist, you'll become an artist. If you've engraved your passion inside your heart, nobody can change it. It's upon you, Harry. Keep working for your goal. And I'm damn sure, you can achieve your dream" Harry smiled at my words and I returned it.

"Thank you" He said with the same stupid smile and I chuckled. I was going to take my finger from his chin but he stopped me. He took my index finger between his index finger and thumb. 

"You are so.... small" He giggled like a small kid. But he suddenly stopped his giggle and stared at me. He gently grazed his lips on the tip of my index finger without breaking our eye contact. The sudden touch of his soft wet lips ticked me and I couldn't help the giggle escaped from my mouth. Harry's eyes widened at my response.

"You're giggling?"

"It tickled" I said while covering my mouth with my other hand.

"Tickle? Oh! Em... do you want more tickles?" There was a mischievous smile on his lips and I knew what he was exactly thinking. But suddenly he scrunched his nose. I looked at the reason and I saw a water drop on his nose. He swiped it away and looked at me with wide eyes. We both smiled and looked up at the sky. Within seconds the raindrops started kissing us without our permission. We stood up and looked for something to cover us. Harry grabbed my hand and dragged me to the side of a big rock. There was a gap between the rocks. It was small that only one person could stand there without getting wet. Harry pushed me into the gap to help me to not get soaked.

I stood there my back pressing on the rock. I shook my head to remove the water drops and pushed my hair back. When I looked up, Harry was standing right in front of me, soaking in the rain. It was so cold but he was laughing like an idiot while getting wet. 

The water was dripping from his whole body. As his shirt was transparent and it was glued on his body, his every curves and tattoo were visible. His long brown curly hair was turned to black straight hair and his bright crystal clear green eyes were visible through his hair strands. My heart started beating very fast. I felt something growing from my abdomen. His hands were placed on the top of the rock that I was standing and his wet, creamy skin on his hips and chest was exposed. His muscular chest was rising and falling as he was struggling a bit to breathe as the water was dripping over his face. I moved forward and tucked the long strands of hair behind his ear. I saw him shivering a bit when my fingers grazed his ear.

"Tiny..."

He whispered and stared at me with wide eyes. He wasn't laughing. He wasn't smiling. His green eyes had turned into a dark shade and his pupils were dilated. The emotion behind his eyes were... something else. It was drilling my entire body. His deep pinkish red lips were completely parted, water droplets sticking on it . Those lips were begging me to press mine over it. I licked my lips and I heard a sudden gasp from Harry. I couldn't help myself more and I felt my hands pulling Harry's head down, crashing my lips on him.

He was shocked but after a second he started to reciprocate the kiss. His pink curvy sexy lips moved perfectly on my thin small lips. It was a soft, slow kiss but then it turned into a heated one as the seconds passed. Fireworks started to burn inside my stomach. I pressed my chest on him and he pushed himself more on me. He placed his hands on either side of my hip right under my T-shirt and pressed his lips deeply on mine. I cupped his face and kissed until my lips felt tired. His fingers were digging into my hips and I moaned in the pain and pleasure. He swallowed my voices as he opened his mouth. We broke the kiss as we were breathless.

This was supposed to be just a hang out and now look where we were. I couldn't believe that I was the one who initiated the kiss. I kissed someone after a long time. I allowed someone to kiss me back and touch me. But nobody could produce such a feeling from me like this someone. And that someone was Harry.

"Christ Louis" He whispered into my mouth before crashing our lips once again. He licked my lips for entrance. I felt the hair on the back of my neck was standing at the feeling. He licked my lips repeatedly but I didn't gave him access into my mouth. But I couldn't help myself from opening my mouth with a gasp when Harry bit my bottom lip.

"Awwhh..Harold" I gasped in pain and he giggled at my words. His tongue entered into my mouth at the second and we started fighting for dominance and Harry won. His tongue explored through every corner of my mouth. He was taking out his tongue after dissolving his juices into mine, but I didn't let him go. I started to suck his tongue which caused him to moan. I digged my fingers into his hair and pulled them trying to dominate at the moment a bit. Harry got that and he stopped digging into my hips, grabbing both of my hands from his hair, and pinned them on either side of my head. 

He pulled away from the kiss and I almost fell down at the sight of his face. His lips had turned into a dark cherry red colour. The pupils of his eyes were dilated showing his iris as dark green rings around them. He licked his lips with a side smirk and started kissing my jaws. His lips trailed kisses down and down till reaching my collarbone and he started nipping on the skin over it.

"H--Ha-arry..." I moaned and he growled. He fucking growled. His voice was turning to raspier than ever and it drove me crazy. His lips found their way to my sweet spot below my ear and he started to suck on it which I was sure that he would create a mark. I was turned on as hell and all I could do was shivering and moaning under his touches. I tried to break his hold on my hands but he was too strong. He pressed his body into me, and I felt his smile on my neck while kissing repeatedly. I also felt something on my thighs. 

oh!

OH!

"Don't" suck "Try to" suck "Dominate" suck "Me". Harry said between his every suck and bite on my neck and my body was going to explode. After some time exploring my neck and collarbones, he slowed down his movements. He licked at the mark that he made and blew his breath on it. My knees wobbled at the feeling and Harry gripped my waist to balance me. He pulled away to look straight into my eyes.

"Do you have any idea about how beautiful you are?" He pressed his forehead over mine and said. I blushed at his words which made him laugh. It's so confusing how a person changes from hotness to cuteness within some damn seconds. Everything was quiet. I couldn't remind when did the rain stop.

"It's a dark baby. Let's get you home" Harry said and I nodded my head. He gave me a small peck on my nose before holding my hand to walk to his car.

I leaned on his shoulder throughout our ride and Harry pecked my cheeks, chin, nose, lips and forehead at every gap he got. Both of us were soaked in the rain and it was freezing. But It was very nice to feel the warmth of his body. 

When I reached my home, I unbuckled my seat belt. I was about to open my door when I felt a hand on my arm. I looked up to see Harry frowning at me.

"Stay with me tiny, please". He pleaded and intertwined our fingers. I love to stay with him. But not that time.

"Later Haz. Text me when you get home, okay?" I kissed his every finger those were intertwined with mine to calm him and stepped out from his car after giving a small kiss on his lips. He stood there until I enter into the house. When I got in, Niall was in the kitchen, so I headed to my room to take a shower. Every moment we had gone through passed through my mind. I slipped into my sweatpants. I wasn't hungry, so I curled up in bed. My mobile lightened at the new notification.

Harry: I like you tiny xxx ;))

My heart burst at that message. I tapped on my mobile as fast as I could.

Me: I like you too giraffe xxx :)

I tossed my mobile to the side and pulled my bedsheet over my head with a large grin on my lips.


	22. BOYFRIEND

Louis' POV :

When I opened my eyes, it was still dark. Only a few things were visible in our room by the moonlight that was gliding through the window. My hair was everywhere on my face. I rubbed my eyes by my fisted palms and I turned to my left side to find Niall. His snoring was beaming in our room. His mouth was open and he was drooling. 

Blah!!

God, when did he start snoring? I didn't know it.

I searched for my mobile to check the time and it said 2.17 AM. I sat up on my bed with a deep sigh, legs wagging in the air. I stared at the wooden floor and sat there some time, god knows how much.

Even though I was a heavy sleeper, I couldn't drift into a peaceful one. Why?

I felt my breathing gets harder even though the climate wasn't that bad.  
Why? 

I leaned and took the water bottle from the nightstand and poured the liquid into my mouth without any mercy. But that wasn't enough to moist my lips and throat.   
Why? 

What's the reason behind all these feelings? Why did I feel so much excitement and anxiety at the same time? 

A hundred questions but a single answer:

Harry

It had taken only a second to remind about the things that happened before a few hours. 

Our first hangout. 

Our first kiss, well... it turned into a snogging section, erh..yeah.

One of the best days of my life. One of the best days since all that happened before one and a half years ago.

The attention Harry gave me, the protection and care he provided, his lips that's made to embrace mine, his fingers that ran through my little body, his warmth, his presence...

Everything about him was perfect. 

Everything was so real. That's what dragging me more into him. That's what kept saying that his feelings are actual. 

No falseness, no make-ups. Only the reality that is better than dreams.

I touched my heating cheeks to hide the blush even though nobody was there. But suddenly my thoughts were interrupted by a sound that was heard from outside. 

Our room was quite large. My bed was on the right side and Niall's in the left. My study table was placed near the window, while Niall's was placed near his bed. The nightstand was common. 

When I heard the thud sound again, I stood up from my bed. It was coming from outside so I decided to check through the window. I was quite frightened at the moment but anyway I decided to check it.

"Niall..." I whisper yelled. But he didn't wake up. I looked back to the window. But suddenly I saw the branches of the oak tree, situated across from the window shaking. I ran and jumped onto my bed.

WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT? 

My body started shaking. My breathing became too fast. I squeezed my eyes shut. Suddenly in heard the sound of the window lifting. The cool breeze hit on my bare toes and it tickled. I screamed 'Jesus Christ help me' a thousand times in my mind. 

I slowly peeped by opening one of my eyes. I saw a dark shadow trying to get into the room through the window. I almost died at the scene. I gripped my mattress and waited.

My breath hitched. I opened my mouth to scream, but nothing came out from it.

The dark figure jumped from the window into our room but suddenly it tripped by the side of my study table and fell to the floor.

"Ouch," the figure whisper yelled. I was watching all of this without blinking my eyes. The dark figure got up from the floor. The face of the person started to visible slightly by the moonlight. It was walking towards my bed, tiptoed. Slowly slowly the face became more clear. I called the names of the entire gods that I had been heard in my life when the figure stepped into the moonlight, completely. But after understanding it, my eyes popped from the sockets.

Harry? 

What's he doing here? He came to my home like a thief. For what? Was he gone crazy? Nah! But then why? A lot of questions raised but I decided to keep calm and wait and see. I closed my eyes and pretended like I was asleep.

He was tiptoeing to not create any voice. But the cracking sound of the wooden floor wasn't helping him. I heard he whisper yelling and cursing the wooden floor for creating noises and I bit my inside cheeks to control my laugh.

The sound stopped right next to my bed. I tried to keep my breathing slow and steady and keep my heart beating from too fast. To create some originality, I shifted my body slightly and groaned tiredly, still eyes closed. Harry chuckled quietly and he gently sat on the edge of my bed. 

I cracked open one of my eyes to see what he was doing. Suddenly, he took his large hand that was resting on the mattress, and slowly placed it on my head. His lean and long, pale but soft rosy fingers stroked my hair, slowly. I leaned more into his touch and he chuckled again, thinking that I was sleeping. 

His fingertips started moving from my fringe to my face but stopped right above my nose. His index finger poked my nose smoothly. I clenched my jaw to avoid my lips from curling up into a smile. Thank god that the light was dim, otherwise, he would see my reddened flushed face.

I felt a hot breath on my lips after a few seconds. He was leaning and his long curls were tickling my cheeks. If there was an ECG machine, it would explode due to my drumming heartbeats. 

But then I felt his soft lips pressed on my forehead and whispering "My tiny kitten". He caressed my cheeks before getting up from my bed. But I wasn't ready to leave him like that. I needed to know the reason behind his arrival.

When he was about to turn, I gripped his forearm and pulled him down to my bed. But at that unexpected move, his other hand collided with the nightstand resulting to the fall of the bottle to the floor with a big sound. The next thing I saw was Niall jumping from his bed by that sound. But before he could see, I pushed Harry towards the other side of my bed, right next to the wall and pulled the blanket over our heads.

That was it. Then that giraffe started giggling loudly. 

"Stop Harold, Niall will see you" I whisper yelled but the only thing was, his voice became louder. I covered his mouth with my tiny hand but nothing changed.

"Harold, please... Niall will see you. Stop it" I pleaded.

"Ah-I...I c-can't Loueehhhihii" His eyes were squeezed shut and his dimples were popped from those cheeks. His hands were clutched on his tummy while he laughed.

"Err...Tommo...what's that sound? " Niall called me by his sleepy voice. Niall being Niall didn't even try to open his eyes while he talked. Thank God!

Without more thoughts, I smashed my lips on Harry's. His giggling stopped like it's controlled by a remote. I pulled away after a few seconds to see a shock faced Harry with golf ball-sized eyes.

"The fucking sound was that?" Niall asked again.

"Nothing. Shut up and let me sleep," I said in a slurry voice by popping the 'p' pretending I was tired. Within minutes Niall returned to his sleep and his snoring voice filled in our room. 

I huffed in relief before turning to my right side to see an idiot.

"What are you doing here? " I slowly shoved the blanket from our faces.

"Nothing erh... I couldn't sleep so... I just came here to see you" He scratched his neck.

"It's almost 3.00 AM, Harry " I showed my mobile to him, to show the time. He didn't respond. I knew something was going on. So I moved closer to his body, stroking my fingers through his curly hair.

"Hmm...So what's going on in this pretty little head huh? Are you alright? Is there any problem?". The last part was a whisper and my fingers continued exploring through his hair.

He closed his eyes and exhaled strongly like he was holding it for a long time. Then he tilted his face to my side and looked right into my eyes. He was thinking something, deeply. We stared at each other without speaking. I was about to break it, but then...

"Tiny"

"Giraffe" He playfully glared but smiled when I poked his nose.

"Do you feel like..eh...I used you or I'm using you? " 

Pin drop silence spread inside the room, except Niall's snoring and my fingers on Harry's face freezer. Why did he think that? He wasn't using me. 

I got up and sat on the bed, facing Harry. Even in the dim light, I saw the nervous and tension running through his face. I felt like the air around us had become thicker. 

"No no no I never felt like that. Never, ever. Why did you ask that?" I sandwiched his large hand within my tiny hands and clutched it.

"I mean...I didn't mean to touch you and.."

I frowned by those words. Did he just say that he doesn't want to touch me? 

"Am I that bad Harry?"

"....What? oh! no no no you are not bad Lou. Baby, why did you think like that? " He pulled me to his lap. I locked my legs around his waist and pressed my hands on his chest, while his large hands engulfed my waist. His index finger placed under my chin lifted my face to meet his eyes. Those eyes were shining like a green celestial body that was sparkling in the dark solar system. 

"Tiny... listen. I love everything about you. I love to feel you. I love the way your body reacts when I touch you. Even though I kiss you a million million times, I won't feel enough. I won't get enough of you. I love all of your positives and negatives. We all have a negative side, right? But I love that side of you. 'cause I accept you as you. I want that real you. That's how we, our body, our soul, create a perfect bond and pair. You know baby, each word spilling from my mouth is coming from the depth of my heart and I mean it. When I texted you that I like you, I mean it. That's how I feel about you. I had thought a lot about it and that's the decision I came up with. The kiss and everything that happened is not a time pass or just an enjoyment to me. It meant so much and I don't have any words to explain it".

I felt the blood rushing through my cheeks by his words even though my eyes were teared. Our eyes were connected like a ship and an anchor, so strong and never leaving each other. I closed my eyes when the coolness of the teardrop wet my cheek. I really hated my sensitive side.

I felt a pair of warm hands cupping my face, wiping away the teardrop. But I didn't open my eyes. It was too hard to face him. He being genuine and I... covering almost my story from him.

"Open your eyes boo...look at me..." Harry whispered while giving feather-light kisses over my eyes. My eyes fluttered open at the sudden touch of his lips and looked at the beautiful face in front of me.

" What I was saying is that we don't have to rush the things. I know you like me, but you can take enough time to-"

"Harry, just like you said, I mean it by saying that I like you. Those three words are precious and I mean it. Time is running Harry. It's been more than three months since we met. See, we took more than three months to open up our heart. Time will not wait for us Harry, it will not stop for us. It will not wait for us throughout our journey. So why can't we live every moment?"

The piercing green eyes looked at me widely. Suddenly Harry got up from the bed. He took my hand in his, intertwining our fingers and lead me to the window. Everything was calm and quiet outside. The moon was lightning with all of its grace like a bride waiting for her groom, and the stars were twinkling like small petals, falling over her head. 

I was too lost at the beautiful sight. Harry turned to my side, completely facing me and he let go of my hand. I was confused. What's he doing?

His signature dimple smile was playing on his lips while he moved closer. 

"In front of this moon and all these beautiful stars, in the witness of all these radiance, I'm asking you... Louis William Tomlinson, will you be my boyfriend?"

My mouth was wide open. He asked me to be his boyfriend. This is the time I was waiting since I met him. Me and Harry, boyfriends. Harry was giggling, watching my face. I blinked a few times before nodding.

"Yes, I'll be your boyfriend", I happily said with my cheeky grin. Harry took my right hand and kissed my knuckles without breaking our eye contact. A shot of tingle passed through my body. Then he slowly tilted my hand and kissed on my palm, then on my wrist. Goosebumps spread on my body and Harry chuckled when he felt the hair on my hand was standing up.

"So...responsive" Harry cheekily said before cupping my jaw with his one hand, while his other hand reached over my waist. He licked his lips and placed a wet kiss on my forehead. Then his lips moved downwards, brushing my nose which caused butterflies inside my stomach. His lips were ghosting over mine. He gave a small peck on the corner of my mouth, then locked our eyes, brushing our lips. I was about to slap him for his teasing even though I loved it. But then he smashed our lips. It wasn't a rushed kiss. It was slow and soft, taking each millisecond to hug every single cell on our lips, together. My fingers ran through his hair, smoothly. Both of us were living our moment.

We pulled away from the passionate kiss and he pressed me into a hug. I placed my face in the crook of his neck while he showered a hundred kisses over my hair. His vanilla scent, his warmth, everything was making me melt.

"I like you, tiny... I really like you," Harry said into my hair and rubbed his fingers on my back.

"It's mutual," I said that caused a chuckle from him and I nuzzled more into his neck while smelling his scent. 

Everything was going perfect. Little did I know that my heart was gonna be ripped the next day.


	23. GREAT!

Harry's POV:

"Payno, if you put a single finger on my fries I will stab you. Do you understand?" Niall gave a death glare to Liam, pouring ketchup over the fries. We all were sitting inside the canteen eating, chatting and chilling. I was sitting between Zayn and Niall, Nat sitting on the left side of Niall. Louis was sitting opposite to me between Liam and Will, and Rachel sitting beside Liam. 

"Of course Nialler" Liam smiled crinkling his puppy brown eyes. But before we all could blink our eyes, he dragged Niall's plate and started running around other tables.

"FUCK YA GIGANTIC MAMMOTH, GIVE IT BACK" Niall screamed, chasing Liam. They started throwing food and bottles at each other and we started laughing. I turned my head when I heard a beautiful voice and saw Louis giggling at Niall and Liam for behaving like little kids. 

Niall poured mayonnaise on Liam's face while Liam bleached Niall's blonde hair with ketchup and Louis threw his head back barking in laughter, squinting his eyes shut and his tiny palm over his forehead. His entire body was shaking while laughing. Yeah, we all were laughing. Zayn slammed his head on the table while clutching his tummy, Nat and Will running behind Liam and Niall and cheering them, Rachel covering her mouth in laughter and staring at Liam with hearty fond eyes. But the only thing that made my heart flutter was my tiny kitten, my boyfriend laughing uncontrollably.

God! He is fucking adorable. I could spend my entire life staring at him like this.

Suddenly, his eyes caught me and we looked at each other. I smirked, mouthing 'beautiful' and he looked down to his lap, with a red tint on his cheeks, biting his lips to control his huge grin. My breath hitched when I saw him biting his lips harshly, pretty enough to hurt it. He didn't know what he was doing to me and the thoughts raising in my mind, whenever he bit those thin pink lips.

" Earth to Harry" I turned my head and saw Zayn looking at me. He was scanning my face, suspiciously? He raised his eyebrows when I didn't give a reply.

"Erm... what? Did you say something?" I scratched my neck. 

" No mate, I was just checking if you are alright or not" Zayn patted on my shoulder. I nodded my head and smiled. I was hiding mine and Louis' relationship from him. My heart ached at the thought. Zayn shared everything to me but .... I was an asshole. I couldn't even tell him about my love life. I should tell him about my relationship before he finds out. I can't destroy our friendship. But Louis. He was afraid. I can't blame him. He was scared that nobody would like him if they come to know that he is gay. I can't force him. I can't hurt my baby. 

What am I going to do? 

The thoughts in my head suddenly came to an end when Liam, Niall, Will and Nat returned after their 'food facial and hair mask' game. Niall's hand was on Liam's shoulder as they were joking and laughing as nothing happened before. They sat on their previous places and we started chatting again.

A smile had painted on my lips when I saw Louis cringed his nose in disgust when Liam sat beside him with a lot of Ketchup and mayonnaise on his clothes. I chuckled but hide it remembering that we were sitting with our friends. We finished almost our snacks but my eyes popped up as I saw Louis drinking water from a bottle. His tiny fingers were wrapped around it and his Adam's apple bobbed continuously when he gulped the water. 

His lips were a dark shade of pink after that and I almost drooled at the scene. 

FUCK HARRY CONTROL YOURSELF

YOU ARE SITTING WITH YOUR FRIENDS

I took a deep breath and exhaled loudly. All of them were talking but Louis snapped his head towards me when he heard my exhaling sound. He locked his blue orbs with my green orbs and tilted his head a little in confusion. 

The dark pink tint on his lips was still visible. I was fighting so hard to not stare at his lips but I couldn't. He raised his eyebrows, understanding my problem and a smirk played on his lips. This time, it was my turn to blush like hell. 

I felt something hitting my leg. I looked up to see those breathtaking ocean eyes penetrating me. He smirked and I realized it was his leg that was touching mine. It was too much for me and I dragged my legs back which made a pout on his lips. I placed my hand over my mouth to prevent my stupid goofy smirk.

"Hey Lou, how's it going huh?" I snapped my head towards the person who asked the question. It was Will. What did he mean by 'it'? Studies? homework?

"Umm...what Will? I didn't get you" Louis looked towards him narrowing his eyes. I could see a playful smile on Will's face. 

"Oh c'mon, you know what I meant"

"Of course not. Either say it or shut your blabbering mouth you stupid book worm" Louis said but it made Will to laugh like a stupid clown. This guy was really stupid. 

What's going in that Einstein's brain? Louis just made a sassy comment but that wasn't such a great joke. 

"Okay Louis, since you have no idea about what am I talking, I'm going to ask it. But you should come straight to it"

OF COURSE STUPID BOOK WORM

HE IS STRAIGHT

AS A CIRCLE

I mentally laughed at my thought. But it suddenly went away when I heard his next words.

"So how long it has been you started dating?"

Louis chocked his food while my mouth rolled over my plate. Liam and Niall stopped laughing like they were controlled by a remote, and they looked at me and Louis continuously with wide eyes. Nat and Rachel were confused. Will was smirking at Louis and the thing which made me nervous was I could feel Zayn's caramel eyes on my face. He looked at me then looked at Louis. I was damn sure that he was scanning our faces.

I felt like the soil under my boots was shaking. Nope, it was Louis' legs. We didn't dare to look at each other as we were nervous as hell. I could handle myself a bit but Louis couldn't do that. I felt like everything was going upside down.

"W-What are you talking about? I'm not d-dating anyone" Louis suddenly spoke, breaking the awkward silence. After saying that I saw his face falling as he realized he was stuttering.

I was helpless. If I talk anything, it would've made it worse.

"Oh, you're not? Keep saying it. But I'm not gonna leave this right now"

Louis swallowed heavily while I mentally punched on Will's face a thousand times. I saw Louis fiddling with his fingers and his forehead was sweating. His tan skin started to pale. Jesus! He's fucking nervous. I felt like he might get a heart attack right now.

"Will, Lou is right. He is not seeing anyone. If he does it, he would've told me" Niall spoke up which made me relax. As Niall was Louis' best friend, there was a chance that Will may believe him.

Thank god!

"Niall? Okay, I might've believed you. But right now I can't. 'Cause I'm not a moron to think that he is not seeing anyone when there is a wonderful purplish hickey on his neck"

GREAT!


End file.
